


Daily Dose of Destiel

by Kelbelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 20,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbelstiel/pseuds/Kelbelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unconnected Destiel one shots, up until I start the 30 day OTP challenge, then they're connected. Not updating any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bored (Day 1)

Dean was bored. So bored, in fact, that he decided to research a little more about Chuck's books. He googled 'Supernatural series' and clicked on the first link, which was Wikipedia. He scrolled for a bit, his eyes resting on a word he didn't know. 'Destiel'. He typed it into the google search box, clicking on the first link that looked decent. The destiel tumblr tag. Dean recoiled at the art and writing he had found, all of which paired him and Cas together. He read through a few short stories, then he heard Cas materialize behind him.  
"What are you reading?" Cas asked, leaning over the laptop to get a better look. Dean mentally cursed, he should have closed the laptop.  
"We would never do that," Cas muttered, his eyes scrolling down the page.  
"What?" Dean questioned, turning back and seeing that Cas was reading a porn fic.  
"Cas stop, remember what we said last time?" he mumbled, grabbing the angel's hand and pulling him away. Cas stumbled away from the laptop, losing his balance and toppling into Dean's lap in the chair. They help their eyes together, not daring to look away.  
"But we might do this," Cas breathed, leaning in and pressing his lips lightly on Dean's. Dean gasped, starting to pull away before deciding, fuck it. He crashed his lips to Castiel's, breathing in his scent and taste and feel. His lips felt softer than Dean would have thought, them being perpetually chapped and all. He tasted of rain and lavender, and Dean had absolutely no clue as to why. They kissed happily, and were so engrossed they didn't notice a large man standing at the door taking pictures.  
"Well," the moose giggled, "took em long enough."


	2. Tired (Day 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (established destiel I guess )

Cas was tired. Which was weird, because angels don't usually sleep. He was seated at a chair in the bat cave, watching Sam read and Dean watch TV. He felt his eyes drooping, and he shook his head to keep from falling asleep right there.  
"Cas, you alright?" Sam asked. Cas nodded, blinking a few times. He stood from his chair, pacing around the room slightly.  
"You sure Cas?" Dean said, turning to look at the angel.  
"I feel... Tired," Cas admitted. Sam looked at Dean, who frowned.  
"Cas, you're an angel. You don't have to sleep, right?" Sam clarified. Cas nodded, his legs feeling weak.  
"Maybe this is a side effect of his grace being hurt from Crowley," Dean suggested. Cas nodded weakly and felt his head spinning.  
"Come on you big baby, lets get you to bed," Dean said, standing up from his chair and grabbing Cas. Cas felt his legs giving out and he leaned into Dean as he fell to the floor. Dean caught him and slung him into his arms, carrying the angel bridal style to his room. Dean set him down on the bed and slipped the trench coat off of the small frame. He stripped Cas down to a tshirt and underwear, tucking him in and pulling away from the bed.  
"Stay," Cas mumbled, half asleep. He stretched his hand out weakly to grab the other man and pull him back down into the bed lightly. Dean let himself fall next to Cas, slipped off his bathrobe off and tossed it to the other side of the room. He lied down next to Cas, shifting slightly. Cas rolled over and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and nuzzled his nose into the other mans neck. Dean sighed and pulled Cas closer, wrapping his arms around the sleeping angel and pressing a light kiss to his hair.  
"Night Cas," he murmured.


	3. I'm So Sorry (Day 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for kaeyforgay on tumblr! She gave me the prompt: 
> 
> Can someone PLEASE write a fic were Dean gets caught by a Djinn, and in his “happy place” at first he’s talking with Sam, going nuts and all like “Dude this isnt real, help me break it so I can get back and save your ass” and Sam is like “wtf Dean are you drunk? Maybe you should go home and let Castiel take care of you”  
> and Dean is like  
> mind blown  
> because in his happy place, he’s in a relationship with Castiel  
> so he goes home, Cas is there, Dean stays for a while trying to figure shit out, realizes that it’s just right  
> But then he has to break the Djinn curse, so he breaks Castiel’s heart and doing that completely breaks Dean as well  
> and then he gets back and the first thing he does is giving Cas the biggest hug, just whispering I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I love you
> 
> And yeah! This is for you bro!

Djinn. The last thing Dean remembered was being attacked, then he was here. In some forest. It /must/ have been a djinn. Dean wandered around for a while, not quite recognizing anything. After a while, he began to see lights through the trees. He picked up his pace, jogging towards the lights. He started to recognize where he was, and realized he was in Lebanon, Kansas. Where the batcave is. He ran towards the city, only stopping when he glimpsed a tall man with dark long hair coming out of a store.  
"Sammy!" he yelled, "Sam!"  
"Dean? What are you doing here?" Sam asked. He tilted his head in a question, raising his eyebrows.  
"Sam you gotta help me, I need to get back to the cave and break the djinn spell thing," Dean said quickly. Sam furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Djinn? We haven't fought a djinn in a while Dean..." he said. Dean shook his head, aggravated.  
"Sam, this isn't real. This is my djinn dream world!" he said impatiently.  
"Dean are you drunk? Come on, I'll drive you home and Cas can take care of you," Sam said. Cas? Why would Cas take care of him?  
"I'm not drunk. And Cas? Why would I need Cas to take care of me?" Dean frowned, following Sam to the impala.  
"Oh I dunno, because he's your angel boyfriend?" Sam chuckled. Dean furrowed his eyebrows, very confused now. Is Sam teasing him or is Cas really his boyfriend in this world? Why is that one of Dean's wishes? They sat in silence on the drive, getting to the batcave quickly. Dean hopped out and opened the door, entering his home.  
"Dean?" Cas yelled, "Where have you been?"  
"Oh, out," Dean replied before Cas walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Dean froze for a second, not knowing what to do. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the angel.  
"Cas, Dean was drinking," Sam laughed. Cas frowned, sniffing.  
"I don't smell any alcohol," he said. Sam shrugged, stepping towards Dean.  
"Whatever. He was going insane talking about djinn curses and stuff when I found him walking out of the woods. Here, take care of him," Sam said, pushing Dean towards Castiel and walking away.  
"So Dean. What's going on?" Cas asked, "Are you alright?" he asked. Dean nodded. He didn't know he wanted this until now, Cas as his boyfriend.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to lie down or something," Dean said. Cas smiled and tugged him by his hand to Dean's bedroom.  
"C'mon, we can get to sleep early then," Cas grinned. He stripped down to his briefs and hopped in the bed. Dean followed suit, slipping in next to Cas. He felt the angel's skin against his, and leaned in to the touch. He pulled Cas in a hug, wondering what the fuck he was doing.  
"Night Dean," Cas muttered. He wrapped his arms around Dean's middle, pulling him close.  
"G'nite Cas," Dean murmured into his dark hair. He fell asleep very quickly.  
-  
"Get up you two!" Sam called from the main room. Dean groaned, feeling another body in his bed. He was confused for a second, but then he remembered. Djinn, boyfriends, staying for a little because this is amazing.  
"Hey Cas," he smiled. Cas stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes slowly and lazily.  
"Mornin Dean," he smiled, pressing a kiss to Dean's shoulder.  
"Sam called. He needs us to get up for who knows what reason," Dean said. Cas nodded and slid out of bed, pulling on a plaid shirt and jeans. Wait, has Cas fallen? Dean's eyes widened at the thought.  
"Hey Cas, can I ask you to help me with something?" Dean said from the bed. Cas nodded, pulling on a belt.  
"I think I may have hit my head and I'm having some trouble remembering things," Dean said, quite proud of his scheme to get Cas to tell him about their relationship.  
"Oh no! Lemme see," Cas frowned, walking over and grabbing Dean's head in both hands. "I don't see anything..."  
"I don't know. But could I ask you the stuff I can't remember?" Dean begged. Cas smiled and sat down, nodding.  
"Okay, first off, when or how did you fall? I mean, you seem fallen to me," Dean asked.  
"A while ago, when I was hurt by Crowley. He had to pull the angel tablet out of my chest and that hurt my grace, and the best way to heal it was to amputate," Castiel said sadly.  
"Sorry. How did this happen?" Dean said, motioning to him and Cas.  
"Oh, you don't remember us. Sorry, I must've confused you then," Cas said. Dean shrugged, grinning.  
"I don't mind. It was nice."  
"Okay, so after Crowley, you know, you guys picked me up and took me back here. You patched up my wounds, and afterwards I kissed you. You kissed back, and, well, here we are," Cas said, chuckling nervously.  
"Cas, I still want to be with you even though I don't remember how we got started," Dean said, surprising himself.  
"Of course you do! You love me," Cas winked and stood up. "Get dressed." Dean stood and grabbed a shirt and some jeans, pulling them on quickly. Cas took his hand and tugged him out of the room and into the main room, where Sam had set out pancakes.  
"You cooked?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Well yeah," Sam replied. He pushed the plates towards his brother and the fallen angel beside him, and they ate quickly.  
"Wow. I'm impressed Sammy," Dean said after they had all finished.  
"Of course you are. I'm a better cook than you give me credit for," Sam smirked. Dean scoffed, leaning back in his chair.  
"So what now?"  
-  
Dean was there for around a week, just enjoying Castiel being his and not having any jobs to work. Turns out, they had succeeded in closing the gate of hell in this world. Who knew. He finally began to feel bad about leaving his real family back at home after 8 days, and Cas noticed almost instantly.  
"What's wrong?" Cas asked. Dean looked over at him, smiling weakly.  
"Can I tell you something?" Dean said, looking pale and tired.  
"Of course! What is it?" Cas frowned, rolling closer to Dean in bed.  
"This isn't real. None of it. God, I wish it was Cas, I really do, but it's all a djinn trick and I need to get out of here," Dean said, emotion clouding his voice as he admitted his situation to Cas.  
"Y- you can't! What about me?" Cas shouted, sitting up.  
"I'll be with the real you, the not fallen, still an angel you," Dean said. Cas felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes, and he turned away from Dean.  
"I'm not sure I understand. But what about THIS me, and THIS Sam? What happens to us?" he hissed.  
"I don't know. My best guess would be that you just stop existing, but I don't know Cas. I'm sorry, but angel Cas and real Sam need me," Dean said, sitting up and reaching out to touch Castiel's shoulder. Cas jerked away, standing up and grabbing a bathrobe from a hook by the bed. He slipped it on, leaving the room. Dean sighed to himself.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered into the empty room. He pulled himself out of bed, got dressed quickly, and walked to his wall where he knew he would be able to find a silver knife dipped in lambs blood. He took the small dagger, trying to remember where the djinn's hideout was. He wrote a not to Sam, setting it on the table before grabbing the keys to the impala and leaving. He drove to the empty warehouse a few miles from the batcave, hopping out of the car and walking in quickly. He heard talking, and moved towards the noise. He peeked around a corner to see two people, glowing blue, standing around a few unconscious people tied to chairs. He gripped the knife tightly, stepping closer but remaining hidden by stacks of boxes. He could hear them muttering about who got to feed next, and he decided this was a good time to strike. He whirled past the boxes and stuck the knife deep into the back of the djinn closer to him. The other djinn hissed, leaping forwards at Dean. Dean yanked the knife out of the dean djinn and held it so when the other djinn leapt at him, it impaled itself. As soon as the second djinn was dead, he felt himself slump to the floor.  
-  
"Dean, wake up," Dean opened his eyes slowly to see Sam standing over him.  
"Sahm," Dean muttered groggily, trying to force his eyes open. He pulled his head up, looking around the blurry room.  
"Dean! You're okay!" Sam grinned. He leaned down to help him stand up. Dean looped a weak arm around Sam's shoulders, pulling himself up.  
"Sorry," Dean muttered.  
"What are you sorry about?" Sam frowned.  
"I was there too long, I stayed because I-" Dean started, but then something came into focus. "Cas." Dean pulled away from Sam, limping over to where Castiel stood. He wrapped his arms around the angel, pulling him against his chest. "Cas, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered, not caring that this Cas probably didn't know what was going on. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you," Dean felt that last phrase slip out before he could stop it. Cas froze, not sure how to reply.  
"Dean, did you just say-" Sam started, only to be interrupted by Cas.  
"I love you too."


	4. Call Me Maybe (Day 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU with hunter!Dean and hunter!Sam and human!Cas.

"Cas, get your head out of your ass and get out here!" Castiel heard from the front of the shop.   
"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, grabbing a stack of cups and walking back behind the counter. He saw a few coffee orders set up, and he busied himself with making them. He worked for a few minutes, only stopping when it was almost time for his break. He started to pull his apron off, but a red haired girl grabbed his arm.  
"Hey, could you work an extra shift? Gabriel hasn't showed," Anna said pleadingly. Cas sighed and retied his apron, stepping back to make the customer's coffee.  
"Peppermint mocha," he heard from the register. Castiel started making it, listening for the next order.   
"Hot chocolate," a deep voice said. Castiel glanced back to look at the person who owned that voice, and froze momentarily. His eyes, god. They were SO green. Cas realized he had been staring, and turned back to the drink he was prepping. He felt his face flush red.  
"Earth to Cas?" Anna said, noticing he had been fumbling with his cup.  
"Sorry," Castiel muttered. He saw that the two guys had left the register and had sat down at a table.  
"Cas, what's up? I mean, you just almost dropped that cup," Anna frowned. She followed the smaller boy's line of sight, realization showing in her eyes. "He's cute, huh?"  
"Oh shut up Anna," Cas blushed. He finished the mocha and the hot chocolate, placing them on a tray and handing it to Anna.  
"Cas, you like him. You do it," Anna smirked. Cas sighed and walked over to the table.  
"Peppermint mocha?" he said. The guy with the longer hair smiled and took the mug, taking a small sip and setting it back on the small plate. "Hot chocolate?"  
"Yeah, me," the other man said. Cas smiled and set it down, glancing at the papers set out on the table.  
"Wanted ads? You guys Feds?" Castiel asked.   
"Yeah," the beautiful green-eyed man replied. Cas nodded, turning and starting back towards the counter. He felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back right before he could go back to work.  
"Hey, I'm Sam. My brother Dean can't keep his eyes off you," the taller FBI agent said. Cas blushed, glancing back at the other man.  
"I-" he started.  
"C'mon, ask him out," Sam smiled. Cas opened his mouth, trying to find words.  
"Why can't he ask me out?" He said finally. Sam rolled his eyes.  
"He's really bad when it comes to relationships," Sam smirked. Cas licked his lips, glancing back at Anna.  
"Cas, goddammit, ask him out!" She hissed. Cas swallowed dryly, stepping away from the counter. Sam walked over and started taking to Anna and Gabriel. Guess he finally got here, Castiel thought. He walked over to the table that Dean was sitting at, reading the missing notices and taking notes.  
"Hi," Cas said quietly to Dean.  
"Did Sam make you come over here?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Cas frowned and shook his head.  
"He just helped me get the courage to come over here," Cas laughed, "My names Cas."  
"Dean," he smiled. "Cas short for anything?"  
"Um, no," Cas lied. Dean laughed.  
"No really. Who names a boy Cas?"  
"Okay, it's short for Castiel," he admitted. Dean grinned and motioned for Castiel to sit in Sam's abandoned chair.  
"Interesting name," Dean said. Cas sat down.  
"It's biblical."  
"Really."   
"Yup. My family is a bit religious, all my siblings are named after angels and archangels," Cas admitted. Dean smiled, leaning back in his seat.  
"Like what, Castiel?" Dean teased.   
"Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer," Cas said. Dean frowned at the last one.  
"Who names their kid Lucifer?" He asked. Cas shrugged.   
"We call him Luke most of the time," he explained. "How about you? Any siblings besides Sam?"  
"Well, not really," Dean said, his eyes widening. He looked over at Sam, frowning.  
"Hey, should I go?" Cas asked, starting to stand up.  
"No! I mean, not if you don't want to," Dean blushed. "Cas, go out with me."  
"But you just met me?" Cas said, raising his eyebrows.  
"And this is crazy?" Dean smirked. Cas laughed and pulled his phone and a pen out of his apron.  
"But here's my number," he said, writing his phone number on a napkin, "So call me maybe?"


	5. Can't help falling in love (Day 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Destiel, sorry for the feels. I read Twist and Shout a few days ago, and I'm still dying about it. So here ya go.

“Cas,” Dean mumbles. He rolls over in his sleep, grabbing the empty sheets next to him. “Cas?” he says as he wakes up. Where is he? Dean stood up and looked around the room. No Cas. He perked his head up as he started to hear something, and he walked out into the main room.  
“Cas?” he said quietly. He stopped when he realized what was playing.  
“Shall I stay, would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you,” Cas sang quietly along with the record. Dean stood and listened to Cas singing, smiling.   
“Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you,” Dean sang quietly. Cas whipped his head around, frowning.  
“Dean,” he said.  
“Like a river,” Dean whispered, stepping forwards and pulling Cas in a hug.   
“I met him,” Castiel murmured against his chest.  
“Oh really? I can dig Elvis,” Dean smiled, kissing the top of Cas’ head. Cas sighed and wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle.  
“Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you,” Dean sang quietly, swaying his hips to the music.  
“For I can’t help falling in love with you,” they sang together, ending the song. Cas tipped his head up and pressed a small kiss to Dean’s lips.  
“I can’t help falling in love with you,” Cas said quietly. Dean laughed and scooped Cas up into his arms, pulling him onto the couch so they were both laying facing each other. He pulled a blanket over their legs, kissing Cas lightly on the nose.  
“Love you, my angel,” Dean whispered. He fell asleep listening to the quiet sounds of Elvis and Cas’ breath.


	6. Fuck (Day 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, technically I'm posting this 10 minutes into tomorrow. But whatever. And it seems that established destiel in the batcave is a new favorite of mine. Right up there with high school AU, honestly.

Cas was wandering around the dark batcave one cool summer night, just exploring. He walks through the main room, stopping to rake his eyes over the books and papers strewn across the table. He starts to step away, catching his smallest toe on the leg of the table.  
"Fuck," he swore, hopping on one foot to the chair. He sat down, frowning as he examined his toe.  
"Cas? Did you just say fuck?" A voice asked from the hallway. Castiel pulled his head up quickly, widening his eyes in hopes it would help him see the figure.  
"Cuz I'd think that was incredibly hot," Dean added, stepping out of the shadows and smirking.  
"I ran my foot into this table," Cas explained. Dean frowned and walked to where Cas was sitting, kissing his forehead lightly.  
"You'll live. I'm more interested in that colorful language back there," Dean said, raising an eyebrow.  
"It was reflex, instinct," Cas mumbled.  
"Sure it was. Say it again."  
"No, I can't."  
"Cas," Dean murmured, looking deep into his bright blue eyes. "Please? For me?"  
"I only swore because I hurt myself. That's common, right?" Cas stammered, standing up from his seat. Dean caught his arm, pulling him closer so they were chest to chest.  
"Cas, fuck. Say it," he whispered with an expression Cas would have described as terrifying.  
"No," he whimpered. Dean leaned closer, breathing hot air on his fallen angel's lips.  
"I'll kiss you," he suggested, a grin playing at his lips.  
"You'll kiss me anyways," Castiel reasoned.  
"I won't kiss you until you say it," Dean clarified, pulling away. He started to walk back to his room, slowly, teasingly.  
"Fuck," he heard from behind him just as he was about to step into his bedroom. Dean turned around, smiling brightly as Cas walked over to him.  
"Fuck Dean, just kiss me," Cas grinned. He pushed Dean against his bedroom door, crashing their lips together.


	7. Drunk (Day 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I finally did a high school AU of sorts. Here's the promised Sabriel, mwuah.

"Cassie!" a short figure called, walking hand in hand with a very tall man. He pulled his bag farther up his shoulder, speeding up as he approached the other boy.  
"Hello Gabriel," Castiel said.  
"Hey Sammy," a slightly taller boy greeted his brother from next to Castiel. "You two going on a date?"  
"We could ask the same thing of you and Cas," Sam joked. Cas flushed red, frowning.  
"We're not, like, together!" Dean groaned. Gabriel winked.  
"Sure. But seriously, when is it gonna happen?" he smirked.  
"Oh shut up Gabe. Cas is my best friend," Dean frowned. He stepped away from the school, walking with his brother and their friends to the black car sitting in the parking lot. They got in quickly, Dean driving and Castiel in the passenger seat.  
“Oh, so your boyfriend gets shotgun now?” Sam teased. Dean reached into the back and smacked his arm, pulling out of the parking lot. They drove back to the Winchester’s apartment quickly.  
“What now?” Dean asked as they hopped out of the car.  
“Beer? Burgers? Dean said he’ll cook, cos he likes to,” Cas smiled. Dean nodded and pulled out a key from his pocket.  
“He’ll cook cos Cas loves it when he cooks,” Gabe teased. Dean flushed bright red. They entered the apartment and Castiel grabbed a few beers from the fridge. He tossed one to each of the other guys, plopping down on the couch. Dean started cooking, and the other guys talked about plans and got a little drunk.  
“Foods done guys,” Dean called, setting out burger stuff and taking his plate to the couch. The others joined him quickly, eating messily and sloshing beer on the carpet.  
“Dean, you look hot,” Cas slurred, hours after Sam and Gabriel had retired to Sam’s room. Dean wasn’t as drunk as Castiel, actually not that drunk at all. He had always had a higher alcohol tolerance level.  
“You’re drunk Cassy,” he smirked.  
“I need to tell you something. Dean, Dean. Get over here,” Castiel mumbled, pulling Dean closer. Dean frowned at the action, setting his beer down on the short table.  
“C’mon, let’s get you in bed,” he said, trying to lift Cas up and over his shoulder.  
“Dean, Deeean,” Cas groaned, “Let me tell you something.” Dean ignored him, carrying the intoxicated boy to his room. He set Cas on his bed, trying to pull away but Cas grabbed a hold of his collar. He yanked him down onto the bed, on top of himself.  
“Dean-o, lemme tell ya something,” he whispered. “I love you. I really do.”  
“Yeah, I love you too Cas,” Dean chuckled, rolling onto his side and flipping the light switch out. He lied awake for a few hours, only able to fall asleep after he admitted to himself, he really meant it. Maybe Cas didn't, but he did. And if Castiel didn't remember any of this in the morning, Dean's going to tell him.


	8. What if (Day 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, but I need to practice angst. I have a fluffy adorable thing planned for tomorrow, or the next day, idk when I'll do it. But yeah, here's my first attempt at sad stuff. I usually write fluffy adorable stuff, and I know I'm decent, but I dunno about this.

What if Cas doesn’t make it?  
Dean was at a loss for words, sitting in the drivers seat with Castiel possibly dying in the back seat. His breath heavy, Dean drove as quickly as he could towards the batcave. He pulled into his spot, leaping out of the car.  
What if he dies?  
Dean helped Sam pull the wounded angel from the car, lifting him up gingerly and almost running inside. He lied Cas on the table, running to grab some first aid things.  
“Don’t you dare die on me,” Dean growled, his hands shaking as he tried to help Castiel.  
“Let me do it,” Sam commanded, gently pushing Dean out of the way and taking control.  
What if he’s been hurt so badly he can’t recover?  
“Dean,” Cas croaked, and Dean looked at him with an insane glint in his eye. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and he took Castiel’s hand in his.  
“Don’t talk, relax,” Dean mumbled, his breathing erratic. He saw Sam’s hands working quickly, stitching up the tear in Cas’ skin. A dull light shone from the wound, growing dimmer every second. Sam worked quicker, sliding the needle through the loose skin.  
What if I never get to say all the things I want to?  
The pale light seemed to stutter, before flicking out completely. Castiel shuddered once, his breathing coming out in irregular, ragged gasps. Dean felt more tears threatening to pour out of his eyes as Cas slowly disintegrated.  
What if he-  
“Dean, he’s gone,” Sam whispered, his eyes wide in shock. Dean sat silently, choking back sobs and then Dean screamed. Yelled, that is isn’t fair. Cas was an angel, for fucks sakes. Dean sobbed by the dead angel, blubbering words of love and hate to Cas, God, the world, anyone who would listen. He sat beside his friend until he fell asleep, his face pressed into Castiel’s chest with tear stains on his shirt and coat.  
What if?


	9. Movies (Day 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not too proud of this one, but I've been writing other things. Sorreh! So this AU is like Dean is graduated, Cas is a senior, and Sam is a junior. I think. And Dean and Sam live together in an apartment. And it's like really short. (226 words -_-)

“Hey Cas,” Dean smiled happily as the other boy entered his room, “What’s up?”  
“Nothing much. I thought we could do something? Together?” Castiel suggested. Dean nodded enthusiastically, grabbing Cas’ hand and pulling him to his chest. He kissed him quickly, entwining their fingers. Cas grinned, pulling him as close as possible.  
“Did you have anything in mind?” Dean murmured against his lips. Cas shook his head, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist.   
“We could watch a movie?” he suggested.  
“Here? Sure, why not,” Dean smiled. He pulled away, walking over to a rack of movies. “What do you wanna watch?”  
“Anything,” Cas said, slipping his shoes off and hopping onto Dean’s bed. Dean selected a movie at random, starting it and lying down next to Cas. He took his boyfriends hand, leaning against his shoulder. Cas snuggled into his chest comfortably, kissing Dean’s jaw lightly.  
“Hey Cas, I didn’t know you were over,” a voice said from the door. Cas pulled away quickly.  
“Yeah.”  
“I was gonna ask Dean, is it alright if you’re out of the apartment tomorrow? I was gonna have some friends over for a study group,” Sam said. Dean nodded, smirking.  
“Study group. Right. More like Gabriel,” he chuckled. Cas laughed, leaning against Dean’s chest once more. Sam blushed and left the room, closing the door.  
“Yeah, it’s Gabe,” Castiel said.


	10. Tumblr prompt (Day 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw a random prompt on the destiel tag, wrote a thing. Here.

“Hey Cas, gimme a hand here,” Dean called from the front of the impala. The hood was open and he was examining something, fiddling with a few things. Cas didn’t quite get what was wrong, but he decided he could help Dean anyways.  
“What do you need?” he asked.  
“Can you hand me that-” Dean asked, waving his hand in the direction of a small screwdriver. Cas stepped over some pieces of metal, grabbing the screwdriver. He turned back to Dean, stepping back towards the black car. He felt his foot catching on something, and he started falling to the ground. Cas made a quiet squeak before falling into Dean’s arms.  
“Sorry,” he whispered, their faces barely a centimeter apart. Cas, uncomfortable, ran his tongue lightly over his lips, brushing Dean’s upper lip in the process. Cas watched Dean’s face turn red, pulling away. He set the screwdriver on Dean’s car, trying to turn away and leave quickly.  
“Cas,” Dean mumbled, stepping out of his shock and towards Castiel. “Cas stop.” Cas stopped. Dean stepped towards him, grabbing his arm.  
“Dean-” Cas started, cut off by a soft press of lips to his. Dean pulled a fistful of trench coat, deepening the kiss. Cas stood awkwardly, not sure how to reply as Dean kissed him hungrily. Dean pulled away, breathing heavily.  
“Sorry, I’ve just wanted to do that for a while,” Dean smirked, winking before returning his attention to the car.


	11. Okay (Day 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, written while watching Iron Chef so not that great. If you don't watch Doctor Who, sorry, but I'm just a bit excited for next weeks episode.

Dean was sitting comfortably on the couch in front of the TV when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Cas? Hey," Dean grinned, turning to look at his boyfriend.  
"Hello Dean. What are you watching?" Cas asked, sitting down next to Dean.  
"Doctor Who. It's this British show about this alien who travels through time and space with pretty female companions. Sometimes guys, I guess," Dean explained. Cas nodded, turning his attention to the TV. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulders, pulling him closer as they sat quietly.  
"Why is there a horse on a space ship?" Cas whispered after a while.  
"It's Doctor Who. It's weird. Just roll with it."  
"But-"  
"Cas, you're not concerned about how France is on a space ship?" Dean chuckled. Cas sighed and pressed closer into Dean's arms. They sat together, watching the show happily. After a little bit, Cas leaned his head up and looked into Dean’s eyes.  
"Dean," Cas whispered.  
"Castiel," Dean smirked back.   
"Why does he have his tie around his head?" Cas questioned.  
"He's drunk."  
"Okay." Castiel breathed, taking Dean’s hand in his. “...Dean?”  
“Yes, Cas?”  
“Why does she have to be 37?”  
“Just watch.”  
“Okay. But-”  
“God dammit just watch the show.”  
“Okay.”


	12. Sleepy part 1 (Day 12)

Cas likes Dean when he’s sleepy. When Dean is sleepy he’s cuddly and warm and Cas can hold him without Dean feeling like the woman of the relationship. While Dean is sleepy Cas gets to make him a nice breakfast and lie with him until he’s ready to start eating. Dean sleepy in the morning is amazing, Castiel thinks, but Dean sleepy at night is even better. See, when Dean is sleepy after an all-day hunt or a long day of driving, he gets in bed and begs Cas to cuddle with him. Cas doesn’t sleep, so he watches Dean breathe and counts his freckles, ghosting his thin fingers over Dean’s skin lightly. Dean will wake up and press himself into Cas’ arms, wishing he could be closer but not knowing how. He might run his lips along Castiel’s neck in hopes that the angel will hold him close and kiss him softly and kindly and do all the things boyfriends do, but Cas is clueless sometimes. Cas will hold him and kiss him but doesn’t get that he should be intimate and gentle. Dean is working on it though, and someday Cas will be a perfect boyfriend in that aspect. When Dean is sleepy on weekends, Cas likes to make him his favorite apple pie and go out to get his favorite beers, knowing that will make him happy. Cas will do anything to make Dean happy.


	13. Sleepy part 2 (Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah ok I know it's earlyish but whatever, here you guys go :3

When Cas is sleepy, it’s a whole other story. When Cas is sleepy, he’s boneless and cute and won’t be alone. He’ll hold on to Dean like he’s the last thing in the world and kiss him constantly, wrapping his wings tightly around the man’s shoulders to hold him against Cas’ body. When Cas is sleepy Dean is surprised, because the angel never gets tired from hunts. When he is, Dean tries to make sure Cas is comfortable and happy no matter what awful things happened recently. Dean will take Cas’ trench coat and help the angel change out of his suit into sweatpants and a T-shirt to relax, just for the day. Sam likes these lazy days because neither Dean or Sam bother him. They’re too busy cuddling and being altogether too adorable. Sometimes when Cas is sleepy he’ll take a random book and sit in a chair or a bed or outside and read the whole thing, Dean’s arms wrapped around him with a beer and some music. Dean likes reading with Cas because Cas is really cute when he’s concentrating or when he gets upset about fictional characters. Cas likes it too because they’re both content and enjoy being together. Dean likes it when Cas is sleepy because he gets happier when he can just relax for a little bit. Not worry about the angels, or hunting anything. And Dean loves nothing more than making Cas happy.


	14. Toontown (Day 14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh, so I play Toontown quite a bit. It really is quite fun. Sorry for late update.

"Hey Dean, what is this icon on my desktop?" Sam asked, frowning at the small face.  
"I dunno, not me," Dean shrugged. Cas looked up from his book, biting his lip lightly.  
"That was me. I was playing a game on your laptop Sam, I'm sorry," he admitted, turning slightly red. Sam frowned, double clicking on the small orange icon. He saw that the username and password were already in, so he clicked log in. A screen appeared with 6 spots, only one of them occupied. "Castiel", the characters name was. Sam selected the blue cat, the character appearing standing on what looked like a blanket.  
"What is it?" Dean asked, standing up and stepping towards his brother.  
"Some kids game called Toontown," Sam said. He pressed the arrow keys and the toon walked around. Sam moved Castiel towards a tunnel, going through and wandering around for a bit.  
"Why were you playing this Cas?" Dean asked, watching Sam screw around with Cas' toon.  
"I saw a commercial for it, apparently it's turning 10 this year. Anyways, it's fun," Cas explained, turning back to his book.  
"How long have you been playing?" Sam asked.   
"A month or so."  
"It seems alright," Sam admitted, selecting attacks and killing cogs.   
"It is." Cas grinned. Dean chuckled and stepped over to where the angel was seated, kissing the top if his head.  
"A baby in a trench coat."


	15. Party (Day 15)

Castiel was uncomfortable. He’s always hated parties, but Anna insisted he come to this one. So here he is, standing awkwardly in the back of a crowded room, not socializing or talking. He took a small sip of his drink, leaning against the wall.  
“Hey Cassie! Isn’t this fun?” his brother Gabriel called, waving from the other end of the room. Castiel waved, rolling his eyes at his younger brother. All of a sudden someone was practically thrown at Castiel.  
“Shit, sorry man,” the guy said.  
“No problem. Are you okay?” Castiel asked. The other guy nodded, smiling slightly.  
“All good here,” he answered. He stuck out his hand, expecting Castiel to shake it. “Dean Winchester.”  
“Castiel Novak.” Castiel shook Dean’s hand firmly.  
“Dean!” a feminine voice shouted. Dean shrugged apologetically.  
“Sorry, that’s my, um, friend, Lisa,” he explained, “Nice meeting you Cas!” Dean ran off, presumably to his girlfriend’s rescue. Castiel sighed. The good ones are always straight, it seems. He took another sip of his non-alcoholic drink. Castiel stood quietly, watching Dean now that he was the only person he knew. He started to see Dean walking back towards him, waving to someone behind him.  
“Hey Cas, I just sorta thought, um, here,” Dean said, handing Castiel a slip of paper. Cas unfolded it, seeing a phone number written in small writing.   
“Why are you giving me your phone number?” Cas puzzled.  
“Life is short and you are hot,” Dean smirked. Cas’ eyes widened.   
“Are you making fun of me?”  
“Not at all.” Dean winked and walked away, leaving Cas very confused.


	16. Sick (Day 16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am 2 hours late. Whatever. Got distracted.

"Dean," Castiel groaned, his voice hoarse. Dean poked his head around the door, frowning.  
"You alright man?" he asked.  
"I feel awful," Cas admitted. Dean pushed through the door and into the bedroom, siting down next to Cas on the bed.  
"What feels bad?" he asked, concerned.  
"My head, and my stomach. I feel like I'm going to throw up," Cas moaned. Dean stood and stepped to the door. He grabbed the trash can and set it next to Cas' bed, taking his hand and entwining their fingers. "Thank you Dean."  
"No problem man," Dean smiled. He sat with Cas for a little bit, stroking his hand gently.  
"Dean?" Cas whispered after a while. Dean turned and looked at him. "Will you lie with me?" Dean grinned and scooted slightly, leaning back against the headboard. Castiel pulled himself closer and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean looked down at the sick man, wrapping his arms securely around him. He pressed his lips to Cas’ forehead.  
“I wish I could kiss you right now,” he murmured.   
“Don’t. I don’t want you getting sick,” Cas said quietly. Dean scoffed, leaning down and kissing him. Cas tried to pull away, but Dean pulled him in closer. Dean pulled away after a few seconds.  
“I love you Cas,” he whispered.  
“I know.”


	17. Kiss (Day 17)

"Kiss me Cas." Castiel couldn't believe what he was hearing. One second Dean was yelling at him, the next he was pressing him against the wall with their mouths less than an inch apart.  
"But I thought you were mad at me?" Cas whispered. Dean rolled his eyes, swallowing before leaning in even closer. He pressed his lips against Cas' chapped ones, slowly, gently. Cas leaned in to the soft touch.  
"I've wanted to do this for far too long," Cas mumbled against Dean's mouth. Dean smirked and pressed his body against Cas', holding him against the wall of the room.   
"What the hell?" Sam said, entering the room and freezing at the sight of his brother pinning Cas to the wall, kissing him. Dean yanked away from Cas, releasing the shorter man's wrists.  
"I'd say it isn't what it looks like, but that's pretty much it," Cas said, rubbing his wrists. Dean glanced at his brother, flushing red.  
"You finally kissed him. Thank you! I was getting so sick of your eye fucking and mental dick sucking," Sam cheered, a grin spreading across his face. Dean blushed bright red, turning away from both Cas and Sam.   
"I'll just go," Sam said, winking. The second he had left the room, Cas grabbed Dean's wrists and pinned him against the walls.  
"My turn," he growled, smirking. Dean's mouth parted a little so he could take a deep breath, and Cas took advantage of this to kiss him roughly. Dean groaned against Cas' lips and kissed back enthusiastically. Cas pulled back after a little, breathing heavily.  
"I could get used to this."


	18. Twilight (Day 18)

Come over -DW  
Why? -CN  
We're gonna watch some movies -DW  
What movies? -CN  
Well... -DW  
Dean..? What are we watching? -CN  
So a little bit ago me and Sammy and Charlie were playing truth or dare -DW  
And Sam dared me to watch all the Twilight movies -DW  
And you think forcing me to come along will make it less terrible? -CN  
Yup. -DW  
Can I not come and say I have something tonight? -CN  
Nope. -DW  
Fine. I’ll be over in 5. -CN  
Dean smirked, closing his old flip phone and tossing it onto his bed. He sat down next to it, grabbing the disks he had borrowed from Charlie’s girlfriend. He found the first one and stuck it in his DVD player. Dean got to the start of the movie and paused it. He stood up and walked out of his room and down the hallway towards the front door.  
“Deano! Cas is here!” his mom said. Dean nodded and smiled at Cas evilly.   
“You ready man?” Dean asked, taking Cas’ hand and pulling him back towards his room.  
“Use protection!” Dean’s mom called. Dean stopped walking and turned around.  
“I already told you, were actually watching Twilight! And not in a stereotypically gay way! It was a dare!” Dean yelled. He rolled his eyes and continued pulling Cas to his room. “Sorry man.”  
“It’s no problem Dean,” Cas smiled. He sat down on Dean’s bed, grabbing the remote and pressing play. Dean sat beside him, wrapping an arm around Cas’ shoulders.  
“You ready to get your teenage girl on?”


	19. Twilight Part 2 (Day 19)

“You ready to get your teenage girl on?”   
“Of course.” Castiel leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder. The movie started, and they sat quietly and watched it for a while.  
“Well that’s just absolute bull shit,” Dean mumbled after a while. Cas nodded, lifting his head and pressing his lips against Dean’s cheek. Dean leaned into the touch with his eyes glued to the screen.  
"Now look who's all into it?" Castiel teased. Dean grumbled something about 'not as awful as he imagined' and shifted his seat so he was lying down. Cas followed and wrapped his arms around Dean.   
"Jacob or Edward?" Cas asked quietly.   
"Jacob. Definitely," Dean whispered. Cas nodded. They lied together, Cas falling asleep sometime after the third movie started. In the morning, Sam walked in to check on them and found them still cuddled up together. Dean had the remote in his hand and was turning the volume down, the final movie on the screen.  
"Really Dean?" Sam teased. Dean whipped his head around and saw his brother leaning against his door frame. Dean waved his hand slightly.   
"Shut up. Bitch," he said quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping boy on his chest.   
"Jerk. Seriously, moms making pancakes so wake up your boyfriend and get your ass out there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I might just do this for the month of May and stop, cos I'm moving this summer so ill be pretty busy. Ill still wrote stuff and post it, but it won't be daily.


	20. Castiel (Day 20)

The world was being cruel to Cas today. First he tripped over the carpet and fell flat on his face. And now he tried to cook something  and ended up burning the skin off of part of his finger.  Not a great day.   
“Cas, what’s wrong?” Sam asked him from the entrance to the . Cas waved him away, nursing his burnt finger. He stepped to the sink and turned the tap on, running cold water over the hurt part of his finger.  
“Cas, did you burn yourself?” a quieter voice said from where Sam was. Cas whirled around to see Dean standing there, a small smile playing at his face.  
“No, I just-” Cas tried to say. Dean interrupted him and grabbed him by the waist, kissing him.  
“I’ll just go,” Sam grinned, leaving quietly. Cas pulled away from Dean, holding his finger.  
“If you burnt yourself, I can help man,” Dean said, looking worried.  
“I didn’t bu-”  
“Castiel,” Dean murmured. Cas frowned.  
“Fine. I burnt myself trying to cook. But please, Dean, call me Cas. Don’t call me Castiel, it’s just weird,” Cas pleaded. Dean smiled and pressed his lips to Cas’ again.  
“Alright, Cas... Lets get this back under the cold water.”


	21. Human Emotions (Day 21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got the prompt from tumblr yet again. Enjoy!

Dean was sitting quietly on the couch with Castiel, watching some old episode of Dr. Sexy, when he heard a choked sob come from Cas' direction.  
"You alright man?" he asked, worried. Cas shook his head and turned to look at Dean, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"How do you humans deal with these emotions," he muttered in between sobs. Dean wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him close to his chest.  
"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay angel," Dean murmured into his hair. Sadly, that only made Cas sob harder.  
"But I'm not an angel any more," he cried. Dean just kissed his forehead lightly.  
"You'll always be my angel, Castiel," he whispered. Cas tilted his head up and moved closer, seeming to angle his lips to kiss Dean. Dean turned his face quickly, but Cas took his face in both hands and pressed their lips together. Dean began to feel himself leaning into the kiss, so he jerked his head away. Cas sighed and pushed Dean so he was lying on his back on the couch and crushed his lips against the other mans. Dean tried to pull away, giving in after a few seconds. He moved his lips with Cas', moaning accidentally. He eventually pushed Cas away and sat up, rubbing his lips.  
"Cas, I can't, I'm not-" he started.  
"Gay? Can you maybe give me a shot? Me, your angel?" Cas interrupted. Dean nodded slightly.   
"I guess," he whispered. Dean pushed Cas back down on the couch, crashing their lips back together.


	22. Fingers (Day 22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be in London on vacation for the end of May, starting this Saturday, and I won't have wifi, so my friend is going to be posting for me. If it's posted like way later or earlier than usual, don't worry cos she's really reliable and it will be posted every day still. I just have to write it all in advance ._.

Dean loves Cas' fingers. He could sit and watch them for hours, only stopping if he thinks Cas saw him. Dean just wants to grab Cas' fingers and press them against his lips, kissing and licking and sucking and being completely heterosexual. He wants to bite them, mark those hands and fingers as his and no one else's. He wants to lightly graze his teeth along them, catching on the knuckles clamping down to make Cas moan. They're so thin and long and Cas fiddles with little things all the god damn time, like paper clips and coins. When they get beers, Cas draws little things in the condensation and doodles on the paper table cloth with he water. Sam teases him for drawing little angels and cats and things, but Dean finds it absolutely endearing. When Cas taps on the table or wall or counter, Dean finds himself counting the amount of times he taps with each finger. Dean will sometimes watch Cas writing things down, watching those thin fingers wrap around the pen and hold it as he doodles or notes. Cas sometimes notices Dean staring at his hands, but he never says anything. He watches Dean's hands just as much.


	23. Tummy (Day 23)

Dean and cas were firmly snuggled into Dean’s bed in a motel late one night, but Cas couldn’t sleep. He had tried counting backwards, counting imaginary sheep, clearing his mind completely, but nothing was working.  
“Cas, you ok?” Dean whispered after Castiel had adjusted his position for the millionth time.  
“I can’t sleep, sorry if I woke you,” Cas muttered into Dean’s neck. Dean pressed into the touch, breathing deeply. Cas moved his lips across Dean’s bare chest, flicking his tongue and teeth across the sensitive skin around the base of his neck. He moved his hands down, teasing and tickling Dean’s middle. Dean giggled, clapping a hand over his mouth so they didn’t wake Sam.  
“I love your tummy,” Cas murmured into the slight pudge of Dean’s stomach. He tickled around his sides, moving his lips back up to Dean’s and kissing him to keep the giggles from escaping.   
“Can you guys not? I’m trying to sleep,” Sam groaned form his bed. Cas laughed against Dean’s mouth, moving to rest his head on Dean’s shoulder.  
“Sorry man,” Dean chuckled. Sam rolled over on his side and pulled his pillow over his ears.


	24. Flirting (Day 24)

“Hey there handsome,” Cas smirked to the guy at the bar. Dean growled, irritated that Castiel had moved on so quickly. Of course Dean still loved him, he just didn’t want to ruin their easy friendship with anything more. He stood from his seat and pushed past the people in the bar, towards the exit and out into the cool fall air. He sighed and walked quickly towards his car, taking a deep breath before getting in the drivers seat. Dean sat for a few seconds, lost in thought about how he had ruined it, how he wouldn’t get another chance with Cas and he regretted that.

“Dean?” he heard a muffled voice from outside the car accompanied by a tab on the window. Dean rolled down the window to see Cas standing there, looking quite guilty. 

“Yes Castiel?”

“Don’t pull that crap, we’re still best friends,” Cas sighed and walked around the front of the car. He yanked the door open and sat down, watching Dean stare out the windshield. They sat in silence for a little bit, before Dean turned to look at Cas.

“Do you need something?”

“I love you. I swear I do, I can’t handle this. Us not being, well, us. I need to be able to touch you, to kiss you whenever I want, whenever I need to,” Cas breathed, leaning closer to Dean on the bench seat of the car. Dean turned towards him.

“I love you too. But- don’t give me that look. I don’t want to ruin our friendship or make it awkward if we ever break up again.”

“Then promise me you’ll never break up with me again.”

“Cas...”

“Swear it, please.”

“I love you Cas. I promise.”


	25. Help (Day 25)

Dean has admitted to himself, he needs to ask for help on this. This, ever so important thing that he didn’t want to screw up. So he went to Sam.

“Sammy, I need help. Please, could you humor me?” Dean asked reluctantly. Sam turned around from the counter and leaned against it.

“Talk,” he said. Dean stepped closer and bit his lip, taking a deep breath before starting to explain himself.

“Ok, I’m just going to say-” he started.

“Dean, tell me what’s going on. You have one sentence.” Sam asked, his face saying he had no time for this bullshit. Dean rubbed his hands across his face, then through his hair before replying.

“I think I’m in love with Cas,” he said quietly. Sam raised an eyebrow, grinning.

“Finally you admit it,” he smirked at his brother. Dean rolled his eyes and smacked his arm, leaning against the counter.

“How’d you know?” Dean asked, sounding sad and resigned.

“Man, it’s been obvious for a while. I personally know you love him, I can see it in your eyes,” Sam explained. Dean looked up at him, lost in thought.

“Dean.” Dean pushed away from the counter and towards the door after Cas appeared in it, saying his name quietly. Dean grabbed the other man’s hand and pulled him away from the kitchen.

“I need to talk to you.”


	26. I Knew It (Day 26)

Sam was starting to get confused. Dean had been being happy and schmoopy and domestic lately, and Sam doesn’t know why. Until one day, when he walked in on a scene he’d never thought he’d see. Dean was lying on the couch, watching some show, and Castiel was curled up against his chest. Dean had his fingers twisted up in the dark hair, and Cas was blinking lazily. He whispered something and Dean’s chest shook with a deep rumbly laugh, his lips curling up in a happy smile. He kissed Cas’ hair lightly, turning back to the TV after a second.

“Um, Dean?” Sam said, confused. Dean’s head whipped around, looking at Sam with wide eyes.

“Sam, hey,” he stammered. Sam raised an eyebrow, motioning at Cas. Dean glanced down at the half-sleeping angel on his chest.

“Did I miss something?” Sam chuckled.

“I- just- um,” Dean tried to explain, but Cas leaned up and kissed his jaw.

“I’ll just leave you two alone...” Sam grinned. “Honestly, I’ve been expecting this any day now.”

“Really.” Dean rolled his eyes. Cas grinned and snuggled into his shoulder. Dean resumed playing with his dark hair, kissing it lightly. Sam stepped back out of the room, thinking ‘I KNEW IT!’.


	27. Salty (Day 27)

Salty. The taste of Cas' skin when Dean swipes his tongue lightly over the sensitive parts of his neck, his chest, is salty. When Dean kissed him after they went swimming in the ocean that one time after they killed that wendigo, Cas' lips were salty. When they visited that diner in Lawrence Dean remembered going to as a kid, Cas ordered a large fries with his burger and they, also, tasted salty. Cas' tears after Dean and Sam found him when he fell. Salty. When he wakes up in the middle of the night, drenched in a cold sweat and Dean has to kiss him and stroke his hair to help him back to sleep, he tastes salty. When Dean cooks dinner and sets everything out on the table for then to eat, he makes sure to put a salt and pepper shaker set out because Cas likes his food salty. When Dean has fallen asleep and Cas finds him passed out on the couch, he lightly kisses his eyelids to wake him up. Dean opens his eyes lazily and greets his boyfriend, rubbing the salty crust away from his eyes. Late at night when Dean can't sleep after a bad dream of a fight or a hunt, Cas gently kisses his back and pulls him down onto the pillow where he closes his eyes and falls asleep in Cas' arms, unknowing of the salty tears running down the fallen angels cheeks.


	28. Tie (Day 28)

"Hey Dean, can you help me with something?" Cas called from the kitchen. 

“Yes?” Dean asked as he stepped past the open doorway.

“Could you, maybe, open this? I- I can’t,” Cas stuttered, not making eye contact. Dean brushed past the other man, grabbing the sealed bottle of orange juice and opening it easily. Cas nodded his thanks, starting to pour some into a glass. He brought the cup to his lips, but Dean took it and set it down on the counter. “Dean, what are you doing?”

“Hmm,” Dean mumbled, his eyes fixed on Cas’ lips. He took the long blue tie dangling from Cas’ neck into his hand, twisting it between his fingers before yanking, hard, and placing a rough kiss on Cas’ mouth. Cas gasped against Dean’s lips, leaning against the other man’s chest and wrapping his arms around him securely.

“Why couldn’t you open the bottle yourself Cas?” Dean smirked, yanking Cas away from him by his tie. Cas groaned, trying to push back against him.

“I can’t, it’s too early in the morning and my muscles are weak,” Cas frowns. Dean rolled his eyes and yanked on the tie once more, kissing Cas passionately before stepping away and out of the kitchen.


	29. I'm Your Biggest Fan! (Day 29)

“OH MY GOD IT’S DEAN WINCHESTER!” was the yell heard from right outside the shop. Dean sighed. His day had been going great up until he decided to get some coffee at the local Starbucks. Of course he had been discovered, he should have known this was a bad idea. He stood and grabbed his coffee, taking a sip before pulling his hood up and leaving the store quickly. He ducked behind another wall, tilting his head away from the teenage girls walking past.

“Excuse me, are you Dean Winchester? I don’t mean to be a bother, I was just wondering,” a gravely voice said from behind Dean.

“Yeah, don’t freak out please,” Dean grinned, turning to meet the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. He couldn’t look away, so he licked his lips and stared into the pools of crystal clear, blue water residing on this man’s face.

“Something on my face?” he frowned. Dean shook his head, tearing his eyes away only to find the man’s lips a perfect pink, pretty and kissable. 

“Sorry, no, theres nothing on your face,” Dean stammered, not able to think of any cheesy pick up lines to use. He shifted his gaze from the plump lips up to the tousled, dark sex hair swooping over the man’s forehead.

“Castiel,” the beautiful man introduced, holding out his hand for Dean to shake.

“Weird name. Dean, but I’m guessing you knew that?” Dean said, regaining his cool slightly.

“Yeah, I’m your biggest fan actually. I love your work,” Castiel grinned. Dean actually lost his breath at the smile, running his eyes over every little feature on Castiel’s face. 

“Oh, thanks,” Dean breathed, realizing he had slowly been getting closer to this man he barely knew, besides the fact that he had a weird name, was absolutely stunning, and liked Dean’s movies. He glanced over his shoulder, knowing nobody was coming but checking anyways.

“Are you about to kiss me? A fan, who you just met and know nothing about?” Castiel whispered. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I really want to. God you’re amazingly attractive,” Dean admitted. Castiel smirked. 

“I get that a lot. Now, are you going to kiss me or no?” Castiel whispered. 

“I can’t, I mean, technically I’m still publicly straight,” Dean said, winking.

“I knew it. I knew you had to be gay, I just- Knew it, somehow,” Castiel said, beaming. Dean licked his lips, glancing down at Castiel’s pocket and seeing his phone sticking out. He reached over and grabbed it, opening the contacts app and adding himself in.

“I can’t leave here without at least taking you out or something. I just- I feel strangely drawn to you for some reason,” Dean said, blushing. 

“I don’t understand it, but I feel it too. I’d say love at first sight, but this isn’t the first time I’m seeing you so that doesn’t quite work. Here, I can help you get out without running into those girls again,” Castiel replied, taking Dean’s hand and leading him farther down the hallway and towards a door.

“Wait, Cas, come with me? I want to get to know you better. I just feel like I was meant to meet you? Is that weird?” Dean said, biting his lip. Castiel chuckled and nodded.

“Sure. Let’s go.”


	30. Fan! continued (Day 30)

They got in Dean’s car, the tinted windows concealing them from the fangirls outside. 

“Where are we going?” Castiel questioned. Dean chuckled.

“My place. I mean, not so we can fuck or anything, I just can’t get any privacy anywhere else...” Dean said, flushing lightly pink.

“Of course not.” Cas nodded, winking. Dean’s face grew even brighter red and he cleared his throat.

“So, tell me something about yourself?” Dean asked, genuinely interested in this gorgeous man’s life now. 

“Well, I have 4 siblings, 3 brothers and a sister,” Castiel started.

“Do they all have weird names too?” Dean joked. Castiel looked at him for a second, eyes curious, before he nodded.

“My sister is Anael, but we call her Anna, and then my brothers are Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer. Yes, like the archangels and freaking satan,” Castiel grins.

“Wow. I feel bad for Lucifer,” Dean said, surprised that anyone would name their kid Lucifer.

“Yeah. We just say his name is Luke most of the time, it’s easier,” Castiel explained.

“I have Sammy, and- never mind,” Dean started.

“What is it?” Castiel pushed.

“I had a half-brother, but he kinda killed himself a few years ago,” Dean said, his voice catching. Cas shifted in his seat in the car, taking Dean’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Dean squeezed his hand, smiling.

“Thanks. Now something about you,” Dean asked. He locked his eyes with Castiel’s and licked his lips.

“I have a major crush on you,” Castiel whispered. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I can honestly say that I am already developing a crush on you,” Dean admitted.

“Why? I’m boring,” Cas grinned.

“Well, when I turned around and saw you I couldn’t look away from your eyes. Your fuckin eyes man, they’re just so blue and deep and gorgeous. Then I tried to look away, and the only thing my eyes could focus on then were your lips. Your plump, pink, kissable lips. I tried to look away, stop gazing at you, even though you were the most beautiful human being I had honestly ever seen. Then I-” Dean explained, being cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his.


	31. Counting Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear Chuck I'm late whoops... Sorry :P

"Sam, I can't sleep. How do you, humans, get to sleep?" Castiel called, shifting on the couch where he had set up his bed for the time being.   
"Try counting sheep. That's the traditional way," Sam suggested. Cas didn't understand that. There aren't any sheep here, how can he count them? He rolled over, attempting to imagine sheep anyways. He tried and tried, but it just didn't work out for him. After a little while, Castiel stood up and wandered around the bunker for a little. He stopped outside Dean's bedroom door, looking in at the sleeping man. Dean stirred as Cas entered the room, hesitantly stepping towards the large bed. He contemplated the upsides and downsides to slipping in next to him, the pro being that he could cuddle with Dean but the con being that he could ruin their easy friendship.   
“Cas, what’re you doing?” Dean grumbled from the bed. Cas stopped walking, freezing like a deer in the headlights.  
“I can’t sleep,” he answered. Dean held out a hand, gesturing for Cas to join him.  
“C’mere. I’ll help you sleep,” Dean said, his face saying ‘please sleep with me, this might be my only shot’. Cas smiled and lied down beside Dean, wrapping his arms around the other man’s middle tightly. He raked his eyes over Dean’s face, stopping at his nose.  
“One, two, three, four,” he whispered.  
“What’re you doing?” Dean asked, chuckling quietly.  
“Counting your freckles. Works better than sheep,” Cas murmured, resuming his counting. “Five, six, seven...”


	32. 1. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today marks the beginning of my 30 Day OTP Challenge! Day one: holding hands!  
> And yes, this means we have at least another 29 days of Destiel coming. You're welcome. They're still gonna be short, like 200-300 words (I've found thats how long they usually are for this) but then there might be the random long one like the biggest fan thing (that I LOVE and will probably continue someday) and the wendigo tumblr prompt one. But for now, enjoy this shorter one.
> 
> EDIT: I have redone this chapter cos I didn't really like where I went with the first one, so this is the real one. Enjoy.

Purgatory sucks ASS. Dean had been running for days, not able to stop or rest at all. He had been looking for Cas after he got news from some monster he forced to tell him about where the angel was. Dean heard a screech from behind him and ran faster. His legs burned as he leapt over rocks and branches, only slowing when he finally saw the cave he had been looking for this whole time. The cave that Cas was supposedly in. Dean ducked inside and tightened his grip on the blade he had in his hand.  
“Cas? You here?” Dean whispered. He was careful to not make too much noise as he walked deeper into the cave in case other things had taken up camp here.  
“Dean...” a low voice croaked from the back corner. Dean rushed to the wounded angel’s side and widened his eyes at the amount of blood staining his coat.  
“Dammit Cas, is this your blood?” Dean asked, panic tinting his voice.  
“Some... Not... Most...” Cas breathed, his voice rough and pained. Dean pulled the trench coat out of the way to reveal a shallow cut in Cas’ abdomen. He pulled off his jacket and pressed it onto the wound. Cas hissed in pain, his hand scrambling before finding Dean’s hand and grabbing it. Dean squeezed it, knowing it would comfort Castiel at least a little bit. They sat there, Dean trying to fix Cas’ injuries, their fingers entangled.


	33. 2. Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I changed yesterdays, read it first before you read this one. I decided I wanted to go with a story line for the 30 Day OTP Challenge instead of random little things, so the previous one is the beginning of the challenge, and this is day 2. If you want a link for the challenge, here: http://riseofthefallenone.tumblr.com/search/30+day+otp+challenge

They had been in the cave for a few days now. Well, Dean thinks its been a few days. It’s difficult to tell. Cas had gotten better, not as quick as usual but faster than Dean would’ve. They had gotten more sleep that they were used to in purgatory, and that was helping them defend their new base of operations. Dean had gone out to check a noise, and Cas was sitting in the back of the dimly lit cave, resting.  
“Cas!” Dean yelled from the entrance to the cave. Cas scrambled off of the ground and clutched his knife, leaping towards where Dean was running from. He slammed his knife into the dark figure chasing the hunter, right through the throat. “Thank you.” Dean whispered. He collapsed against the wall and closed his eyes. His breathing was heavy as Cas slid down the wall to sit next to him. Dean’s head drooped over and onto Cas’ shoulder. He shivered and Cas wrapped his arms and coat gently around Dean’s shoulders, leaning towards him. Deans arms went under the coat and around Cas’ middle, his fingers clutching at the fabric underneath the trench coat.  
“Don’t worry, it’s alright...” Cas murmured as Dean shivered violently in his arms.  
“No it isn’t.” Dean gasped. His body pressed itself closer into Cas, wanting to smell, feel, be with him.  
“It will be.”


	34. 3. Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making the numbers the same as the day of the month. You're welcome, OCDers. Also, surprise! 2 in one day, what a miracle!

Dean and Cas were leaning against a tree outside their cave, waiting for Benny to return with the information about how to get out of purgatory. Dean had moved some leaves on the bush next to them so that anyone coming from that side couldn’t see them.   
“Look,” Cas said quietly. He pointed towards the leaf screen, a monster walking past. Another growl was heard from farther away, and the human-looking monster bared their teeth in that direction.  
“Vamp,” Dean breathed to Cas. The monster that had growled from farther away suddenly ran forward and attacked the vampire, teeth and nails sinking in to flesh. Cas leaned towards Dean and away from the fight. The two of them watched silently as the two vampires fought, Cas leaning into Dean’s chest and Dean holding him tightly. The vampire who had showed up first finally tore the second one’s throat, blood spilling out and soaking both the second vampire’s shirt and the first one’s pant leg. The still alive one snarled and looked around, not seeing Dean and Cas thanks to the leaf screen.  
“God, it’s like an action movie here!” Dean muttered after the vampire left.  
“Purgatory Cinemas...” Cas joked. Dean grinned and pulled Cas closer into his chest, turning to look in the direction of a quiet call of his name.  
“Looks like Benny is back!” Cas nodded and stood up, walking back towards the cave they had been sleeping in.


	35. 4. On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at characterizing Cas I'm sorry omg

“Cas! Hurry up, we don’t have much longer!” Dean looked at Cas from the portal out of purgatory, but Cas didn’t come closer.  
“I can’t, I deserve punishment. I must stay, Dean...” Tears spilled out of Dean’s eyes and he held his hand out.  
“Get over here. Now. You need to come with me, I can’t leave you here!” Dean took a step closer to Cas and grabbed his hand. “Think of all the things you’ve found topside you wouldn’t ever be able to see or experience again! Think of the diners you haven’t eaten at that I still have to take you to, the burgers? C’mon Cas, come with me please!” Cas took a small step forwards.  
“For you, Dean, I will come back to earth. You know I may not make it, or my grace could not make it?” Cas started to lift his hand towards Dean’s as the portal began to get even louder.  
“I know! We have to try though!” Dean then had to shout over the noise of the door back to the overworld. Cas nodded slightly and grabbed Dean’s hand. Dean yanked hard and pulled them both into the portal.  
3 weeks later  
“Dean, remember when we were leaving purgatory and you said that you would take me to some diners? Well I’m in the mood for a greasy diner burger. Would you come with me?” Cas asked, standing facing the couch where Dean was sprawled out watching Star Trek.  
“Are you asking me on a date?” Dean joked. Cas tilted his head slightly.  
“I suppose so, yeah,” Cas replied. Dean’s cheeks went red, his heart rate quickening at the statement.  
“Let’s go then. Theres a diner not too far from the bunker, they have quite good burgers,” Dean got over his shock quickly, standing up and grabbing his coat from the hook by the door. Cas grabbed his coat, no longer his trench coat but a lighter coat like Dean’s. They hopped in the Impala and Dean drove them towards the diner quickly. They grabbed a booth and both ordered the burger and fries off the menu. It came quickly, and they ate in companionable silence.  
“Mmm, I’m glad I came back if only for this,” Cas said, shifting in his seat before taking Dean’s hand in his.  
“You weren’t kidding about the date, huh,” Dean said, not pulling his hand away. His mind was racing about Cas’ last sentence, did he mean the burgers or the date?


	36. 5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I didn't quite make this clear, but I'm sorta going way away from canon. Like I'm disregarding all of season 8. They start in purgatory, Cas gets out with Dean and Benny, but his grace is ripped from his body and lost, somewhere in the world.

“How’d your date go?” was the first thing Sam said after he was alone with Dean.  
“How’d you know it was a date?” Dean immediately shot back.  
“I gave Cas advice. Helped him out a little,” Sam said. Dean sighed, of course he had.  
“It went fine. Did you tell him to make it a date? Like an official one?”  
“Actually he came to me and asked how to take you on a date. I was a little surprised at first, but he looked so determined so I gave him some advice,” Sam shrugged like it was no big deal that Castiel had taken Dean on a fucking date without Dean knowing beforehand.  
“What do I do?” Dean said, exasperated. He ran his fingers through his hair and stood up from the chair he had been seated in, pacing through the room where they were sitting.  
“About Cas? I can tell that you’re in love with him. Don’t make that face, it’s pretty damn obvious. Go talk to him him. Right now.” Sam made a face that said ‘I’m not taking no for an answer’, so Dean nodded slowly.  
“You’re fine with it if this starts happening? Me and Cas, I mean?” Sam laughed as he realized this is what Dean was worried about.  
“Of course I am! I’ve been expecting it any day now. Now go!” Sam pointed towards Cas’ bedroom. Dean took a hesitant step in the direction of Castiel, turning to look at Sam one more time before taking a deep breath and walking to the fallen angels room.  
“Cas?” Dean said quietly, knocking on the door frame softly.  
“Come in Dean,” Cas replied quietly. “I’m sorry.”  
“What for?” Dean asked, confused at what the angel could possibly be sorry for.  
“I shouldn’t have forced you into the date, I apologize.” Dean could tell that Cas really thought he hadn’t enjoyed it, and he knew that trying to tell him would end in tears. So he proved it in the only other way he thought of. He gently pressed his lips on Castiel’s, wrapping his hand around the smaller man’s neck and pulling him closer. Cas gasped but leaned into the soft kiss, starting to slowly deepen it. He pressed his tongue against Dean’s lower lip, a trick he had learned from the pizza man, and was rewarded with a low moan from Dean. Dean, of course, granted him entrance and their tongues explored each other’s mouths, memorizing every little part. Dean reluctantly pulled away after he started running out of air, breathing heavily and resting his forehead against Cas’.  
“I loved the date Cas. I’m really hoping there’ll be more,” Dean admitted. Cas grinned and nodded.  
“There will be plenty as long as I can help it.”


	37. 6. Wearing each other's clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early. But I don't give a fuck. This is like a day or so after the date/kiss day.

“Cas, why are you wearing my T-shirt?”  
“I didn’t have a shirt handy.” Cas’ voice was deep and scratchy as he stood in the kitchen in one of Dean’s Led Zeppelin shirts and plaid pajama pants.  
“So you took one of mine?” Dean said, amused that Cas had decided to take one of his shorts as apposed to Sam.  
“You’re closer to my size,” Cas replied, the tips of his ears growing red.  
“Of course. Not because that’s my favorite shirt? And it probably smells like me?” Dean teased. Cas turned around from where he was and strode forward, pinning Dean against the counter and leaning so their faces were almost touching.  
“That’s exactly why and you know it,” Cas growled. Dean’s heartbeat quickened and he gently nudged his lips against Cas’. Cas crushed his lips with his, one hand finding the back of his neck and the other keeping them upright by holding onto the counter. Dean wriggled to get away from the hard edge of the counter that was digging into his back.  
“I like this Cas, demanding and rough,” Dean whispered after Cas tore their lips apart, panting heavily.  
“Oh get a room you two,” Sam said from the doorway where he was leaning against the frame.  
“How long have you been there? You- You shouldn’t spy!” Dean spluttered, his cheeks flushed bright red.  
“Long enough to see how adorable you two are,” Sam teased. Dean took a deep breath before punching Sam lightly in the arm and stepping towards where Cas had been preparing toast for the two of them.  
“Thanks Cas.”  
“Any time Dean.”


	38. 7. Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's girlfriend is just a random character made up by me cos i'm not creative enough to get a character from the series.

"So Cas, if you're gone be human you'll need your own clothes. We're going shopping and Charlie said she'll come with so that'll make this slightly less excruciating," Dean called from the couch.  
"It's stating to get cold, I was wondering if I could get a coat like my old one," Cas replied. Dean grinned and nodded.  
"If you want one, sure man!" Cas smiled at that, walking towards Dean and grabbing his hand.  
“Now?”  
“Yeah. We’re meeting Charlie at the mall, she knows the stores and stuff better than me,” Dean tangled their fingers and pulled Cas down onto the couch with him.  
“I thought we had to go?” Cas said, amused.  
“We do. But we can cuddle for a lil bit first, right?” Dean smiled. He pressed his lips into Cas’ neck softly.  
“How about we go? I’m usually all for cuddling, you know that, but I really do need my own clothes...” Cas breathed onto Dean’s cheek.  
“Yeah. Let’s go.”  
-  
“Hey guys!” was Charlie’s excited greeting as they arrived at the mall food court. She had a large beverage clutched in her hand and another girl Dean  didn’t recognize was standing behind her.  
"Your girlfriend?" Cas asked. Charlie nodded and smiled, taking her girlfriend's hand.   
"Darcy is her name. Oh I heard from a certain moosey fellow that you and Cas have gotten pretty cozy," she stage-whispered to Dean, who blushed. Cas grinned and nodded slightly. "That's adorable oh my god Dean!" Charlie was practically fangirling as she lead them towards the first store they were going to look in.   
"So Cas was wondering if you knew a place he could get a coat like his old trench coat?" Dean asked, changing the subject.   
"Mmhmm. This first store should have some, we can look at em," Charlie answered. They went into the store and Charlie lead them towards the wall of the store where there were a few trench coats hung up.  
“That one,” Cas pointed to one almost identical to the one he used to have and Dean grabbed it off the rack.   
“You wanna try it on?” Dean smiled. Cas nodded, excited, and pulled it on over his T-shirt and jeans. “Lookin good Cassie!” Dean smirked and looked the shorter man over.  
“Seriously, that looks really good Cas!” Charlie beamed, “Over the T-shirt and jeans, it’s a neat style!”  
“Thanks! I like it too,” Cas grinned. Someone tapped Dean on the shoulder.  
“Hey, are you two cosplaying? You’re dressed a lot like Dean Winchester from the Supernatural series and now he has a trench coat, which Castiel always wore, so...” the guy asked. Charlie’s mouth spread out in a grin, amused that no, they’re not cosplaying. They actually are the characters.  
“Yeah. We’re putting the finishing touches on the Cas one, then we’re going to a con later this month,” Dean lied. Charlie’s smirk grew bigger as Cas took Dean’s hand and tugged him towards a rack of shirts farther into the store.


	39. 8. Shopping

“C’mon Dean, there’s a store over here I like!” Charlie grabbed Dean’s unoccupied hand and tugged him in the direction of a large clothing store. Dean grinned back at Castiel, who held his other hand as then tried to keep up with the excited ginger.  
“It looks like a women's store,” Cas frowned as they approached the store front.  
“They do both. We’re gonna look at some jeans for you, those are a little big man,” Darcy, who had gotten much more comfortable with the group as they shopped around, explained. Dean slipped his hand out of Charlie’s and tugged Cas towards the wall with men’s jeans.  
“Ooh, this fit would look AMAZING on you with your skinny hips,” Darcy beamed, picking out a pair of jeans and holding them up to Cas. “Looks about the right size, go try them on!”  
“Dean, could you-” Cas started. Dean raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you need me to help you? I mean, I can,” Dean answered, smirking at Cas’ bright red face. Charlie grinned and pushed both Dean and Cas towards the changing room. Dean tugged the curtain closed and leaned against the wall as Cas tugged his ill-fitting jeans off and the newer ones on.  
“Hmm. I’ll admit, those look absolutely amazing. Darcy seems to know what she’s doing,” Dean smiled. He reached down and curled his fingers around Cas’ hips and pulled him closer to his body.  
“Do they really look that good?” Cas chuckled.  
“They look fantastic. Really accentuates your hips,” Dean nodded. He pressed his lips lightly to Cas’ cheek before releasing him and opening the curtain to show Charlie and Darcy how they looked.  
“Looking good Cas! So we can get a few pairs of these, let’s go check out some shirts!” Charlie said, getting more excited about shopping for the former-angel as time went by. Dean pulled him back into the changing room and closed the curtains. When they came out, Charlie totally noticed the slight sex hair Cas was rocking.


	40. 9. Hanging out with friends

“So you’ve read the Supernatural books, right Darcy?” Dean asked as they sat at a table in the crowded food court.  
“Yep! Charlie told me about how you’re the people in them and stuff... I totally shipped you two before I knew it went canon!” Darcy beamed.  
“Shipped? Canon? Are you a pirate now?” Dean joked.  
“Nah, ship means, like, I want the two people to be in a relationship, and canon means true in the actual story. Or in this case, the actual people...” Darcy explained, blushing slightly.  
“So you ‘shipped’ me and Cas? You wanted us to get together?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette girl.  
“Yeah, pretty much. But the amount of people who shipped you and Cas was greater than the amount of people who shipped all the other pairings combined, so theres that,” she grinned. Dean frowned.  
“Did Chuck write us as boyfriends or something?” he asked.  
“Meh, there was a lot of internal stuff that pointed toward you too being hopelessly in love with each other. And remember, he write exactly what happens in the real world,” Charlie interrupted. Dean sighed.  
“Well, I suppose you shippers are happy now, huh.”  
“The author hasn’t caught up to the present day yet with publishing,” Darcy frowned.  
“So we aren’t together yet in the series?” Cas asked, finally speaking up as he finished off his burger. Dean turned to look at Cas.  
“So we’re- never mind.” he blushed.   
“No, you were gonna say ‘so we’re together officially now?’ or something to that effect. Yes we god damn are you idiot,” Cas grinned, taking Dean’s hand and pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
“Good. That’s- good, thanks,” Dean stammered. Cas leaned against his shoulder and popped a fry in his mouth.  
“You two are adorable,” a young girl, probably 14 or 15, said to Dean after taping on his shoulder and getting his attention.  
“Oh, thanks,” he smiles back.  
“Good on you, being affectionate in public,” she gave him a thumbs up before walking back to a small group of girls.  
“You two are adorable,” Charlie grinned. She finished her food before standing up. “Well I have a thing tonight. Darc, you are coming with me whether you like it or not.”  
“Guess we should get home. See you guys later!” Dean waved at Charlie and Darcy as they left. “Shall we?” he smiled to Cas. Cas nodded and picked up half of his shopping bags, taking Dean’s unoccupied hand and walking towards the exit of the mall.


	41. 10. Hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't forget to do this until 3 am... Sorry if its absolute shit :P

"Dean!" Cas hissed in pain as the damp cloth was pressed to the deep cut in his skin.   
"Shh, It'll be over soon," Dean said quietly as he cleaned the wound in Cas' leg.  
"It better be," Cas snarled. "This is awful."  
"It's called getting hurt, you'll have to get used to it as a human," Dean replied, pulling a sewing needle and some dental floss from his box and starting to thread the needle.  
"Are you going to sew my skin?" Cas asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean nodded as Sam walked in right on time to hold Cas back on the table as he tried to hop away.  
"Cas we do this all the time," Sam bitchfaced. Cas groaned but say back up on the table and let Dean tug the needle through the skin and sew up his cut.  
"How'd you even manage to do this?" Sam asked as Dean worked.  
"Fell. I was trying to get behind the shelf in the storage room and I fell on something..." Cas explained.   
"Why were you trying to get back there?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Dropped something," Cas muttered. Dean finished up with his sewing and wrapped a bandage around the wound just to be careful.  
"You should be good now. Don't tear the stitches," Dean commanded. Cas mock saluted before standing up and almost falling to the floor. With an Ooph Dean wrapped an arm under his armpits and started half-carrying him to the couch. Cas settled in the cushions before tugging on Dean's hand, telling him with his eyes to lay with him. Dean, of course, obliged.


	42. 11. Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (im such a chickenshit im sorry)

“God, Cas,” Dean moaning was all Sam had time for before he pulled out his iPod and headphones and cranked up the volume so he wouldn’t have to listen to his brother and their best friend possibly having sex in the other room. He pulled his laptop onto his lap and brought up skype, messaging Charlie.  
Sam: Hey Charlie! Sup?  
Charlie: not much, u?  
Sam: Oh, just trying not to listen to Dean and Cas having sex in the other room, the usual.  
Charlie: WHAT. theyre having sex now?? why wasnt i informed of this omg   
Sam: Yeah. Sorry, it just happened like a minute ago, thought you’d want to know...  
Charlie: is it full sex or just like making out  
Sam: How the hell would I know, geez  
Charlie: idk... ooh darcy wants to go out, ill have to message u later!  
Sam: Cya!  
Charlie Bradbury has disconnected.  
Sam sighed, experimentally removing one earbud. He couldn’t hear anything, so he took the other one out and smiled at the silence. He stood up and walked towards Dean’s room, peeking in and seeing Dean and Cas cuddled together under the sheets, both not quicte naked, but shirtless. Dean’s head was on Cas’ chest with Cas’ arms around the bigger mans torso, holding him close. They look really cute, Sam thought. He smiled and closed the door, walking back to the couch where he had his laptop.  
Sam: Just making out. No sex yet, thank god. Hopefully they have the decency to not do that when I’m here.


	43. 12. Eating ice cream

“Oh YES! Cas, you’ve gotta try this. SO good!” Dean moaned, almost sexually as he licked the spoon he held between his lips.  
“What is it Dean?” Cas asked, frowning.  
“Ice cream. And not just ice cream, the literal best flavor ever invented. Here,” Dean grinned. He scooped up a spoonful and held it out to Cas. Cas took the spoon and slid the cold metal between his lips.  
"Mmmm, that is good!" He beamed after he finished the bite. "What flavour is that?"   
"I don't even know. I just grabbed a few tubs at the store and ended up with the best flavor ever!" Dean grinned back. Cas still held the spoon, so he dug it into the ice cream and took another bite, sucking it off the spoon quietly. Dean took a deep breath before glancing around the room. Sam was sitting on the couch watching some movie, faced away from them. Charlie wasn't here, and neither was Darcy, so Dean leaned in and touched his lips to Cas' cold ones. Cas smiled.   
"You taste like ice cream," he mumbled. Dean smiled and pressed another sweet kiss on his boyfriend before grabbing another spoon out of the drawer and taking another few bites of the ice cream that now would give him memories of this moment for times to come.  
"You look gorgeous today," Cas whispered. Dean shook his head and kissed Cas' neck lightly, right below the ear.  
"You do too, Cassie."


	44. 13. In a different clothing style

“Hey Dean, can I borrow a shirt?” Cas called from the bathroom door. His hair was dripping, and Dean’s eyes wandered over his wet, bare chest. “Enjoying the view?” Cas teased. Sam groaned from behind Dean, where he was seated reading a book.  
“Can you guys keep the foreplay for the bedroom?” he teased. Dean rolled his eyes and took Cas’ hand, leading hims towards the room the 2 of them had been sharing recently. “Are you two seriously going off to have sex in the other room? I was kidding!” Sam groaned.   
“Cas needs a shirt, we’re not fucking.” Dean groaned. Sam rolled his eyes.  
“Whatever.”   
“Shut up. Even if we were, you said you were okay with this...”   
“I am. I don’t care if you two- just do it quietly.”  
“You know I can’t help it if we get loud...” Dean smirked and disappeared into his bedroom.   
“So, shirt?” Cas smirked. Dean nodded and pulled open a drawer.  
“Shit. Laundry day... I have like an old t-shirt, which you usually don’t like to wear,” Dean frowned. Cas shrugged.   
“I’ll wear whatever, I suppose.” Cas said, looking slightly less enthusiastic.  
“C’mon, T-shirts are fine. I wear em, don’t I?” Dean asked, tossing an old T-shirt at Castiel. He slipped it on, covering his chest.  
“You look good man!” Dean grinned. Cas winked before stepping out of the room, making a hand motion for Dean to stay in the room. He came back quite quickly, holding a blob of folded cloth in his arms. He unfolded it to reveal his coat, and he pulled it over Dean’s shoulders slowly.  
“There. Now we’ve both tried new clothes today,” Cas grinned, pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek and stepping away to admire his boyfriend in the coat.


	45. 14. During their morning ritual

"Mmm... Good morning Angel," Dean murmured into Cas' hair as they lied, tangled in the sheets of Dean's bed. Cas smiled and curled closer into Dean's chest.  
"Morning," he whispered. He looked up at Dean, smiling. Dean shifted and pulled away from the sleepy brunet. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing his bathrobe and slipping it over his boxers and t-shirt that he had slept in. Cas groaned at the lack of contact, then be rolled over onto his stomach and pulled the sheets tighter around his shoulders.   
"C'mon Cas, we said we would meet Charlie and Darcy later," Dean chuckled. He brushed his teeth, running his fingers through his shaggy hair.  
"Don't even think about it," Cas scolded as Dean frowned at his long hair.  
"What?"  
"Cut it. Don't. I like it long..." Cas said lazily. He pulled himself out of bed and towards Dean in the bathroom. He dragged his fingers through his hair, slowly extracting a groan from the taller man.  
"C'mon, brush your teeth and stuff. We should get going soon." Cas nodded and grabbed his toothbrush. He leaned into Dean's side as he brushed his white teeth, resting his head on his shoulder.   
"What're we doing?" Cas said quietly.  
"Seeing the new Star Trek movie. I’ve heard it’s really good,” Dean replied. He pressed a kiss to Cas’ temple before going back into the bedroom to get dressed.


	46. 15. Spooning

“Go to bed Cas. You’ve been up for like 26 hours, go sleep with your boyfriend,” Sam said to Castiel, who was seated at a table drawing.  
“Has it really been that long?” Cas asked sleepily, trying (and failing) to conceal a yawn.  
“Yeah. Go, sleep, cuddle, be adorable,” Sam prodded Cas towards the bedroom, grabbing his notebook and glancing at the drawing of a face, obviously Dean’s. Sam had no idea where Cas got so good at drawing but he was amazing.  
“Hey Dean,” Cas murmured as he stumbled into their bedroom.  
“You look exhausted man, c’mere,” he said, holding out his arms for Cas to collapse into, which he did. Dean lied him down on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off, leaving Cas in just his sweatpants and a t-shirt (Dean’s). Cas blinked a few times before pulling Dean down next to him and curling up against his back.  
“What’re you doing?” Dean whispered as he flipped the lights off.  
“I believe it’s called spooning...” Cas muttered and cuddled closer.  
“Why am I the little spoon?”  
“Being the little spoon is manly as hell.”  
“You sure about that?” At that Cas turned around and pulled Dean over so he was holding Cas against his chest.  
“This better?” he whispered as Dean pulled him close. Dean nuzzled his face into the side of Cas’ head and hissed him, right below the ear.  
“Sleep, Cas. You need it,” he breathed. Cas nodded slightly and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.


	47. 16. Doing something together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, what the hell. NSFW.

Dean was woken the next morning to Cas pressed into him, his mouth against Dean’s upper chest and his hips pressing into his thigh.  
“Cas,” he whispered, trying to shake the other man off. Cas just whimpered softly and rolled his hips against Dean’s leg. Dean bit his lip. If he went with this, this wet dream Cas, would that be taking advantage of him? He felt Cas buck against him again, and he decided, fuck it. If he doesn’t roll with this now, when will he get another chance? Dean turned so Cas was against his chest, pulling him closer and pressing his lips into the dark hair that was now in front of his face.  
“Dean,” Cas muttered. Dean stopped moving his hips against Cas immediately, sucking in a sharp breath as Cas looked up at him with fear in his eyes. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, a humiliated look in his eyes. Dean grinned and shut him up by crashing his lips down onto Cas’. Cas gasped and slammed his eyes shut, continuing his rhythm with his hips. He shifted so he was grinding on Dean’s hips, making Dean moan quietly. Dean bucked in sync with Castiel, closing his eyes and pressing his face into Cas’ neck as he got closer to the orgasm he most definitely hadn’t anticipated this morning.  
“Cas,” he groaned as his boxers rode down so the tip of Cas’ dick was pressing against Dean’s stomach, hot and trailing dribbles of precome along his hipbone. Cas gasped into Dean’s cheek as Dean shoved his sweatpants off and down into the sheets of the bed, his underwear slipping down with them so Dean’s dick was pressed against the tip of Cas’. Cas ripped his boxers down and grabbed both their erections, pumping quickly as he tried to get the job done. Dean finished first, spilling over Cas’ fist and breathing heavily. He reached down and curled his hand around Cas’ dick, pumping quickly as he pressed his lips to Cas’ cheek.  
“Dean, I’m about to-” Cas muttered before breaking off in a loud moan and spurting come over Dean and his’ fists, getting some on their bellies and his t-shirt.  
“Promise me we can do that again, that wasn’t a fluke?” Dean murmured, running his fingers through the come on his tummy and sucking it off his finger. Cas sighed at that.  
“Are you trying to make me hard again?” he smirked. Dean rolled his eyes and got a little more on his fingers, pressing them at Cas’ lips. Cas sucked them in, swirling his tongue around the digits as Dean kissed his cheek again.  
“Cas, I’m practically telling you how I feel here,” Dean frowned, biting his lip as Cas looked him in the eye.  
“I love you Dean,” Cas whispered before pressing his cheek into Dean’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Dean leaned over and checked the clock and, seeing that it was just past five o’clock, grabbed a t-shirt off of the bed and wiped the come off of them, curling his arms around Castiel and whispering softly in his ear, “I love you too,” before falling back asleep, an angel in his arms.


	48. 17. In formal wear

"Hey, Charlie invited us to this dinner thing," Dean said hopefully, looking up from his laptop to glance at Cas.   
"What is it? And what do we have to wear?" Cas asked. He cracked an egg into a bowl, tossing the shell in the trash before picking up a whisk and mixing his concoction together as he tried to bake.   
"Formal. It's just some charity thing but it's tomorrow. If we're going we'll have to get both of us a suit today," Dean explained.   
"Alright, lemme finish this and then we can go," Castiel said. Dean leaned back in his chair, blinking his eyes closed as he fell asleep.  
"Dean," Cas whispered into Dean's ear as he slept.  
"Hrmm." Dean groaned and sat up. Cas pressed his lips to Dean's cheek before holding out his hand."C'mon, I need a suit," he grinned. Dean nodded and stood up. He stumbled towards Cas who had his arms outstretched for that exact reason.   
"Alright. So there's a suit place Charlie told me about a while into town," Dean started. Cas nodded and glanced down at Dean's lips before kissing him lightly and grabbing his trench coat, slipping it on over his shirt and jeans.   
"Can I drive?" Cas begged. Dean pursed his lips before pulling the keys out of his pocket and tossing them to Castiel.  
"If you get one scratch on my baby I will personally punt you back down into purgatory."  
-  
"Welcome! Are you two here to try on some suits?" the man at the door said. Cas nodded as Dean looked around the store at all the suits they had for sale.  
"Yes," Cas replied as Dean looked around.  
"Wedding? Or...?" The man said, glancing at their clenched fists as they tried to not reach out and grab the others hand.  
"Charity ball thing," Dean answered. The man nodded and lead them towards a part of the store with seats and mirrors.  
"I'll have to take your measurements. I’m Mason by the way,” he said, pulling Cas by the shoulder towards a small step in front of a mirror.   
“Castiel,” Cas said. Mason raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as he pulled out a measuring tape and started measuring Castiel, jotting them on a small piece of paper. Dean licked his lips as Mason’s hands brushed Cas’s body as he measured him.  
“Dean, are you jealous?” Cas stage-whispered to Dean.  
“No, course not.” Dean said quietly.  
“Heh, you’re jealous. Here,” Cas grinned, stepping away from Mason as he took the last measurements. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and pressed it against his lips.   
“I’m not jealous. But I won’t deny this...” Dean smirked, standing up and pressing his lips against Cas’ once, quickly.   
“I’ll have to do you now,” Mason said, tapping on Dean’s shoulder and leading him up onto the thing where he began taking his measurements. Dean made faces at Cas in the mirrors the whole time, Cas biting his lip to conceal his giggles.  
“Thank you Mason,” Dean said when he finished.  
“You two make a cute couple,” Mason shot back, smiling. Dean beamed.   
“Thanks! So are we gonna try on a suit now?” he asked, taking Cas’ hand and tangling their fingers together.  
“Yep! Here I have a few in the back I like...” Mason said. He walked through a door and after a few minutes came back out holding 4 bags with suits in them. He handed one to Dean and one to Castiel and pushed them towards separate dressing rooms. Dean grinned and changed into his quickly. It was a dark grey and had a green tie to go with it, probably to match his eyes, he thought. He stepped out and saw that Cas was still in his. After a minute or so Cas poked his head out.  
“Could you help me Dean?” he said, blushing. Dean looked to Mason, who nodded, so he stepped towards the dressing room and popped inside. Cas handed him his tie. “I need you to help me tie it.”  
“Tie it?”  
“Tie it.”   
“Alright.” Dean took the tie and stepped behind Cas, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and the tie around his neck. He tied it quickly and pressed his lips against Cas’ head beneath his ear.  
“I love you,” Cas whispered. Dean grinned.  
“I think we should get these, I like them. Oh, I love you too.”


	49. 18. Dancing

"Hey! Glad you two could make it! Sam didn't want to come then?" Charlie beamed at Dean and Cas as they walked into the large building that housed the charity ball.   
"Nope. You look gorgeous," Dean said truthfully. Charlie was wearing a long red dress and red converse, her hair down in loose curls.   
"Hey," Darcy called from behind Dean and Cas, walking up and taking Charlie's hand.   
"Hello there Darcy! You look gorgeous," Cas complimented, making her blush. She smoothed her shorter purple dress and shifted on her feet, reaching down and tugging up on her black heels.  
"Thank you Cas," she grinned. Cas took Dean's hand and motioned towards the door with their twined fingers.  
"Shall we go in?"  
-  
“Dance with me,” Cas grinned at Dean after they had been at the ball for a while. Dean shook his head.  
“I don’t dance,” Dean stuttered. Cas rolled his eyes, taking Dean’s hand and tugging him out onto the dance floor. Some slow song Dean had never heard was just starting, and he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist. Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and swayed his hips gently to the music. Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ hair and rested his cheek on his head.  
“Dean?” Cas murmured, too quiet for the other couples to hear but loud enough for Dean.  
“Hmm?” Dean hummed. Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s shoulder.  
“I love you,” he whispered.  
“I love you too, you know that right?” Dean replied, pulling him slightly closer but continuing their slow dancing.  
“Yeah, I know.”


	50. 19. Cooking/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this 30 day challenge started around August i think, now in January. That's realistic, right? I'm such an idjit sometimes...

“Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Deeeean. Deeeeean.” Dean groaned and rolled his head up to see what was going on and who was calling his name.  
“Go away,” he muttered to Castiel, who was lying on top of Dean with his head on Dean’s shoulder, his mouth near Dean’s ear.  
“We have to get up,” Cas chuckled. “And you don’t want me to go away, you love me.”  
“Why do we have to? Can’t we stay in bed all day? If you loved me you’d let me sleep,” Dean growled. Cas laughed softly into his ear and rolled off his chest.  
“C’mon, I need your help with something,” Cas grinned and kissed his lightly before standing up and walking out of the bedroom. Dean pulled himself out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans from the dresser, slipping them over his boxers and running a hand through his sleep-mussed hair. He walked out into the hallway and saw Cas in the kitchen. He had a bowl in his hand and was ladling what looked like batter onto a greased pan.  
“Are you making pancakes? For me?” Dean asked, confused at the man’s motives.  
“Course! Why wouldn’t I?” Cas smirked mischievously.  
“Dunno, need any help?” Dean suggested, thinking he could figure out what Cas was up to this way.  
“No thanks. Just sit back and enjoy,” Cas wiggled his butt a little at that and Dean burst out laughing.  
“Seriously, did I do something?” Dean asked. Cas just winked and set a plate of pancakes down on the table.  
“Take half or so,” he instructed, totally ignoring Dean’s question. Dean lathered his pancakes with plenty or syrup before shoveling them into his mouth quickly. Cas took his half and ate them fast as well before standing up and walking around to Dean’s side of the table. He sat on Dean’s leg and wrapped his arms around the confused man’s neck, kissing him thoroughly.  
“Happy birthday Dean,” he murmured.  
“Oh,” Dean beamed, realization dawning in his eyes.  
“Yeah, oh.” Cas pressed himself closer to Dean, kissing him again before a voice came thundering down the hall.  
“Happy birthday Dean!” Sam grinned. Seeing him and Cas tangled in the chair he stepped back saying quietly, “Ah, you two continue then.”  
They did.


	51. 20. Side by side, in battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and crappy, written in 20 minutes at like 1:10 AM cos I didn't have time earlier... Sorreh.

"Dammit Cas, just shoot him!"  
"I'm trying!"  
"Look, there's one right behind you! Cas turn around!"  
"I'm trying! Cut me some slack here!"  
"Shoot shoot shoot shoot-"  
"Dean, can you stop?"  
"Shoot him!"   
At this point Sam came rushing into the room, shotgun in hand.  
"What's here, what do you need to shoot?" he panted. Dean pressed pause on his game controller, looking up at Sam with a bemused expression on his face.  
"We're playing a game Sammy," he laughed. Cas grinned and punched the giant moose in the thigh, that being the only part he could reach.  
"Ah. Can I play or are you two playing strip Halo or some shit?" Sam teased, poking fun at Dean's attire: a t-shirt and boxers.   
"Nah, join in!" Cas beamed. Sam plopped down on the unoccupied spot on the couch and snatched up the controller, tagging in and beating both Dean and Cas' scores within the first 5 minutes.   
"Dean Dean Dean, you've forgotten the strategy I taught you!" Sam grinned. Cas chuckled and shot a few more baddies before dropping dead.  
"Angel down," Dean laughed. Cas frowned at that, setting down his controller and scooting to sit next to his boyfriend.   
"I'm not an angel any more Dean," he said, confused.  
"You're my angel, angel." Dean smirked sappily. Sam rolled his eyes as Cas lied his head in Dean's lap as they killed their way through the level.


	52. 21. Bathing together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* I'm actually proud of this one...

“Dean, I’m going to go take a shower,” Cas called to his reading boyfriend.  
“Shower? Here, lemme come with you and we can take a bath. Much more relaxing,” Dean suggested. Cas nodded hesitantly, not sure as to how they would go about taking a bath together.  
“I’ll go get the water running,” Cas said. He walked back into the decent sized bathroom and started getting the right temperature for the bath. He poured a small amount of bubble soap into the water stream and the bubbles started filling the bathtub along with the water. All of a sudden Cas felt two strong arms wrap around his shoulders and under his shirt.  
“C’mon, you can’t take a bath in your clothes. Take this off...” Dean whispered, tugging the T-shirt up and over Cas’ head. Cas shivered as his chest was bared to the cool air of the bathroom, but he slid out of his jeans and boxers and turned back towards the bath where Dean had already sunk into the bubbly, warm water. His eyes were closed and he looked incredibly relaxed against the back of the tub.  
“Um,” Cas said, not sure as to what Dean wanted him to do. Dean grinned and blinked his eyes open lazily. He held his arms out in a ‘C’mere, sit with me’ gesture. Cas slipped into the tub slowly, getting used to the hot water as it came into contact with his skin, Dean’s arms slipping around his middle and pulling him so his back was against Dean’s chest.  
“Hmm,” Dean sighed contentedly. Cas leaned back into him and stretched his legs out as much as he could in the tub without sloshing water or hitting the edge.  
“This is nice,” he smiled. Dean nodded and pressed his lips to the back of Castiel’s head.  
“I love you,” he murmured into the ex-angel’s dark, mussed hair.  
“I love you too,” Cas whispered into the thick silence that had taken over the bathroom after a little while. He took one of Dean’s hands that were resting on the side of the tub and tangled the fingers with his, “so much, for so long.”


	53. 22. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad writing this one :(

“Dean you could’ve died!” Cas yelled. Dean just sort of shrugged and set his bag of weaponry down on the table.  
“So? I’ll just be brought back somehow, aren’t I always?” Dean said harshly, glaring at Cas.  
“You need to understand how much I care for you,” Castiel frowned, tears welling up in his eyes. “I love you Dean, I need you to be here with me.”  
“You weren’t saying that back when I needed to hear it,” Dean growled, storming away from Cas.   
“Dean! Come back here!” Cas cried. Tears spilled out and rolled down his cheeks as Dean walked back and into their bedroom, slamming the door and leaving Cas to fall onto the couch and bury his face into a pillow.   
“Cas? Are you okay?” Sam asked kindly as he entered the room. Cas pulled his head up and looked over tot he massive man in the kitchen, blinking and choking back sobs. Sam got the idea and sat down next the the man, wrapping his arms around him and letting him cry into his chest.  
“Dean doesn’t think he deserves to live,” Castiel whispered after he calmed down.  
“He never has. He needs someone like you to hold him and tell him how much he means to you and how wrecked you would be if he died,” Sam replied. He ran his fingers through Cas’ hair and hugged him close.  
“I love him. Just thought you might want to know. I love him and he’s said he loves me but then he goes and does something like this and I just don’t know-” Cas breaks off at the end and starts crying again.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll go get him and tell him to get his shit together.” Sam promised. Cas looked up at him, sadness and fear and pain filling his blue eyes.  
“Will you stay here and hold me for a little while longer?” Castiel whispered. Sam nodded and pulled the dark haired man closer to his chest.  
“You guys will work through this.” Sam guaranteed. Cas thought it didn’t seem like it, but he would try everything to make Dean love him (again).


	54. 23. Making up afterwards

"Cas? Dean whispered as he left the sanctity of their bedroom to check up on the man. There wasn't a reply, just faint snoring from the couch. Dean crept towards the back and looked over it at his boyfriend and brother cuddling. Now that's not cool. He gently untangled Castiel from the moose and carried him to their room. Dean stripped Cas of his jeans and shoes, then he tucked him, now in a T-shirt and boxers, into the soft covers of their bed. Cas stirred a little bit but didn't wake, so Dean slipped into the bed beside him.  
"Good night, angel." He whispered into the silence.  
-  
"Dean, did you carry me back to bed and strip my clothes off?" was not the way he had prayed this morning would go. He had wanted to wake up first, maybe make Cas some coffee or eggs or something, wake him with a kiss on his forehead and apologize. That would never be able happen though, would it.  
"Yeah," Dean breathed. Cas sighed and cuddled into Dean's chest tiredly.  
"I'm still mad at you," he smirked. Dean rolled his eyes, whispering a quiet 'I'm sorry' into Cas' hair.  
"Apology accepted. I love you." Cas grinned. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man.  
"I love you too. Make up sex later?" Dean joked. Cas leaned up and said a breathy 'take a shower with me now' into Dean's ear. Dean grinned, slipped out of bed, and pulled off his boxers.  
"What are you looking at?" Dean teased.   
"Enjoying the view," Cas replied, his eyes locked on Dean's bare ass.  
"C'mon you idiot, lets take a shower."   
So they did.  
And it was fucking awesome.


	55. 24. Gazing into each others' eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 3 for this one, deleting the first 2 as I got this idea. Trust me, they were awful.

“You have the most gorgeous eyes,” Dean murmured as they lay in bed. Cas blinked before replying, grinning lazily and rolling closer to Dean.  
“All the other angels used to say things about how they were jealous of my vessel, which I found ridiculous. This is now my body, and I now see what they were talking about when they said that. I am quite attractive, aren’t I?” he smirked. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a short, searing kiss.  
“I can agree to that.”  
“You know, you’re quite aesthetically amazing yourself,” Cas smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and kissing him again, longer this time.  
“Why thank you. But I was just talking about your eyes... They’re so distracting. I can never look away, never stop staring cuz you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen,” Dean replied, pulling away from the kiss to talk. After he finished, he immediately captured Castiel’s lips with his again. Cas kept his eyes open for this kiss. He wanted to watch Dean watch him as they kissed slowly, their eyes locked and unblinking. Dean started blinking slowly, in a pattern that Cas recognized as morse code after a little bit. He missed a letter or two, but still managed to translate it easily. ‘-OVE YOU’.Without hesitation, Cas launched into his own. Dean laughed and pulled Castiel closer and started watching his eyes intently. ‘I LOVE YOU TOO. YOU’RE THE BEST THING THAT’S HAPPENED TO ME SINCE I WAS CREATED.’ Cas slowly spelt out his message, blinking out the letters and letting Dean translate. After he had finished he closed his eyes and cuddled up against Dean’s chest while he put the letters together. After he did, he just loved Castiel so much more.   
Dean didn’t even think that was possible.


	56. 25. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one. I know my characterizations have been off this whole fic, and in this one I showed that off quite a bit, but I'm not the best at characterizations. So here, enjoy this one.

Dean woke up in the middle of the nigh, rolled over to pull Cas by his waist into Dean’s chest but was met with empty sheets and cold pillows. He blinked his eyes open, seeing the deserted bed and hearing retching noises from the bathroom.  
“Cas! Cas, you okay?” he leapt out of bed and into the bathroom, seeing Castiel kneeled in front of the toilet. Dean took a deep breath before flushing the toilet and rubbing Cas’ back comfortingly. Cas leaned into the touch as he puked, his eyes blinking rapidly.  
“I hate this. Why does this have to be a thing?” Castiel muttered after he stopped. Dean had sat down next to him, his arm wrapped around Cas’ shoulders.  
“We all hate it, it’s miserable. But it’s a part of being human. We all have to deal with it,” Dean said sadly. Cas snuggled into his chest, wrinkling his nose at the awful taste in his mouth.  
“Thank you, I love you Dean,” Cas whispered. Dean cuddled him tighter pressed his lips into Castiel’s hair.  
“I’d kiss you, but yeah, puke mouth. Tomorrow. I love you,” Dean promised, grinning. Cas nodded and started drifting off to sleep, fantasies of kisses and hugs on the couch filling his mind. Dean, however, sat awake until he was 100% sure his sick boyfriend was sleeping soundly, and then some. He started humming Hey Jude to himself after a while, managing to coax his body into resting.  
-  
The next day Cas felt better. Sam said it must've been food poisoning, and Dean agreed. They snuggled on the couch all day anyways. After a while, Dean stood up and held his hand out for Castiel to take. Cas stood up and followed him back to their room, confused as to why he was doing so.  
"Dean?" he asked.  
"Shh. There's something I need to tell you," Dean took a deep breath before stuffing his hands in his pockets and starting to talk about the past. More importantly, their past. He spoke of his time in perdition, and how he felt after Cas saved him. He talked about every little thing Cas had done that made him fall in love with him, starting with "I'm an angel of the Lord." and ending with right now right then and then he dug his hand deeper into his pocket and pulled out a ring and Castiel couldn't think coherent thoughts anymore as Dean slipped down on one knee and whispered a question, oh the most important question of Castiel's long life, tears bubbling at the ex-angel's eyes.  
"Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes-" Cas grinned. Dean slipped the ring on Castiel's ring finger and pulled him in for a soul-smattering kiss, because it was their first as fiancès, and that made is oh so special in Castiel's book. When they re-emerged from the bedroom, Sam was still seated in the large chair byt he door and he looked up and saw the ring, smiling broadly at the linked fingers.  
"I'm so happy for you two. Seriously."  
"Thanks Sammy."  
"Thank you Sam."


	57. 26. Getting Married

“I can’t do this. God, this is cliche. I can’t do it! I just, I don’t know what to do! What do I do? Sam, help me man,” Dean stressed as he loosened his tie slightly and turned away from the mirror to look at his brother. Sam frowned.  
“C’mon man, you have to. Remember when you realized you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him and just channel that feeling.” Sam replied, stepping towards Dean and rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.  
“I love him, I want to marry him, I can do this. Can I do this?” Dean questions, his eyes wide and scared.  
“You can. You love him. Just think of Cas, and what it’ll be like with him. You know, apple pie life? Maybe a few kids?” Sam teased. Dean shrugged, and Sam realized he might want a rugrat or 2 running around.  
“Me and Cas starting a family. Me and Cas living together. Me and Cas in the same bed every night. Me and Cas eating breakfast together. Me and Cas finding a house,” Dean chanted to himself. Sam grinned at each one, a mental picture of Dean and Cas together, doing all these domestic things. It wasn’t until Dean quietly said ‘Me and Cas with a daughter’, Sam realized Dean was one hundred percent serious about this whole thing.  
“Hey, could we come up with a better name than Uncle Sam? I don’t want to be thought of as the patriotic dude with the hat,” He said, and Dean smiled.  
“Of course! As long as you’re not weirded out by any of it...” Dean brought Sam in for a hug as Sam confirmed that he was a-ok with this whole thing.  
“If anyone could steal my brother’s heart, I’m quite glad it’s Cas. Now please, get out there and marry the angel, and be happy. You’ll enjoy it, I promise.”  
And you know what, Dean did. He really, truly did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I hope I did a decent job with that. Sorry if you hoped for the actual wedding part.  
> Second, I feel like this is a fairly appropriate chapter/topic considering the fact that California has now made gay marriage practically the same as straight marriage, so now it's all just marriage. Yay! Go Cali! Sadly most other states aren't the same, but we're moving in the right direction.


	58. 27. On one of their's birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I realized I had already done Dean's, so here. Shows how time flies, right? Also I sorta had a mini attack of power when I realized I could now call them husbands and that is why this is out so late. Yay for going insane with power! Enjoy!

“Cassie, wake up. Cas,” Dean muttered into his husband’s shoulder. Cas grumbled a little and wrapped his arms around Dean, who was slumped on his chest in the large bed they had gotten for their house.  
“Do we have to? Why can’t we just sleep all day?” Cas groaned. Dean nuzzled his face into the smaller’s shoulder and moved his nose up towards his ear.  
“Don’t you want to open your presents?” he whispered. Cas frowned, wiggling to get it so they were face to face under the covers.  
“Presents?”  
“Happy birthday. Today is the day you gripped me tight and raised me from perdition all those years ago? Figured this was as good of a date than any,” Dean explained. Cas looked at him for a few seconds, his eyes wide with shock, before lurching in and kissing Dean hard on the lips.  
“I love you,” he murmured against the rough skin. Dean smiled and pulled him closer, but Cas’ ears picked up a soft sound coming from the other end of the room. “What was that?”  
“What was what?” Dean replied unconvincingly.   
“I heard a sound, like a mewling noise,” Cas frowned. Dean ducked in for another kiss before hopping out of the bed and the room, returning with a small blob of fur and claws in his arms.  
“Cas, meet Mittens. See, her paws have little white mittens on?” Dean grinned, showing Castiel the kitten. He immediately sat up in bed and took the cat into his arms, stroking her back. She began purring, cuddling up to the man who was ecstatic that the cat liked him.  
“Thank you so much Dean,” he gushed. Dean plopped down on the bed with him, leaning his head on Castiel’s shoulder and holding him tight.  
“I fucking love you. So much,” he grinned. Cas rested his head on Dean’s and held Mittens in his arms and just thought, ‘this has already been an amazing first birthday’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know the cat and Cas thing is overused but I love it so shhhhh and thanks to my friend Mittens for the inspiration for the cat's name, appearance, and personality.


	59. 28. Doing something ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, only 2 days left! I don't know if this will go on much longer after, if i continue it at all. I might just leave it after if that's alright with you guys :P

“Cas, what’re you wearing?” Dean laughed. Castiel looked down at his feet and chuckled.  
“I believe they’re called Crocs? I found them in a box, they’re weird,” Castiel smiled. Dean took his hand and tugged him towards their closet, where Dean pulled out a scarf and a pair of bunny slippers, slipping them on over his socks and t-shirt.  
“There, now I look as ridiculous as you,” Dean grinned. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him in for a hug, kissing his neck gently and just standing, in his arms for a few minutes.  
“You’d make an excellent father,” Cas said before he realized what he was implying. Dean just hugged him tighter and buried his face in Cas’ shoulder.  
“You will too,” he whispered hesitantly, not letting go. Castiel grinned and wrapped himself farther around the other man before grabbing a hat out of the closet he didn’t know Dean owned, let alone kept.   
“Why do you have a cowboy hat?” Cas laughed. Dean shrugged, taking the hat and plopping it on Castiel’s head.  
“I don’t know. All I can think now is all the jokes I could make now,” Dean jokes.  
“What sort?” Cas tilts his head, making Dean bite his lip harshly.  
“You know, ride ‘em like a cowboy? C’mon, I’ll show you...” Dean tugged Cas quickly towards the bed, Cas making a quiet squeak as their lips connected.  
“I love you,” he giggled as they grinded against each other. Dean’s breaths came quickly, but he managed to reply with the same before smashing their lips together again.


	60. 29. Doing something sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one more day! I might go a little longer afterwards, seeing as you guys enjoy it and I like writing it and I have so many ideas... I'll think on it.

“Um, Dean? I think I messed it up,” Cas called from the kitchen. Dean tossed his book down, set his beer on the table, and stood, walking towards the kitchen and stopping dead in his tracks at the sight that waited for him.  
“Yeah, I think you may have. What did you even do?” Dean breathed, licking his lips at Castiel, who stood in the kitchen, covered from his head to his arms in pie.  
“I was just trying to make it, and I must’ve forgotten something,” Cas frowned. Dean smiled, taking a step closer and taking Cas’ hand in his.  
“You’re so messy,” he grinned. Cas’ eyes widened as Dean pushed in closer, his tongue darting over his dry lips again as he pressed his lips against Castiel’s cheek, his tongue swiping over the apple filling that covered it and sucking it into his mouth.  
“Dean, what’re you doing?” Cas whispered, shivering and practically melting under Dean’s tongue.  
“You taste nice. Sweet,” Dean murmured, pulling Castiel against his chest and kissing all over his cheeks. Cas laughed and pressed his lips against Dean’s, holding him close as the taste of apple pie and Dean’s beer filled their mouths as they kissed slowly in the kitchen.  
“Have we found one of your new kinks?” Cas muttered as they tangled together. Dean laughed against Cas lips and slowly started moving his mouth down, along Cas’ neck and chest, farther, farther, until Cas grinned and said quietly “How about we move to the bedroom?” Dean nodded, tugging Cas in the direction of their bedroom, shedding clothes as they went. Dean moved his lips to Cas’ shoulder and down his arm as they fell into bed, his mouth traveling south until he ran out of flesh and moved to Cas’ thigh, where he pressed little kisses to the inside before moving up. Cas moaned, rolling his hips and pressing into Dean’s mouth.  
“I love you Dean,” he gasped, breathy and stuttering. Dean groaned a reply, his mouth otherwise occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuz pie? Sweet? Whatever.


	61. 30. Doing something hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the challenge ends. I have decided to keep this up a little longer, continuing with the original one shots as opposed to the storyline. Ok? Ok.

“Damn, it’s hot today,” Dean groaned. Cas chuckled to himself, leaning back against the kitchen counter and taking another sip of his beer.  
“Yeah. Here, why haven’t you had one yet? They’re cold,” Castiel suggested. He handed Dean a beer from the fridge, the cold condensation wetting and cooling his fingers.  
“Eh, not really in the mood to get drunk,” Dean frowned. Cas cocked his head slightly.  
“Since when? You know what, come here,” Cas smiled. Dean raised an eyebrow, but stood from the table and leaned against Castiel’s chest. A questioning smile pulled at his lips as Cas pressed his lips against Dean’s neck and held him close.  
“It’s too hot to cuddle today Cas,” Dean whispered, trying to pull away.  
“Let’s go take a cold shower then,” Cas winked. Dean melted in his arms at that, yanking him towards the bathroom. Cas stumbled as they giggled their way to the bathroom where they peeled off their sweaty clothes and jumped into the cold shower. the frigid water beat on their bodies for a few minutes as they moaned and pressed and touched. After a while, after they had finished, they hopped out and got dressed in boxers and T-shirts. They took each others hands and curled up in separate chairs, their fingers still linked over the arms.  
“Hey Cas?”  
“Yes Dean?”  
“You said something about being a good dad a while back, do you think I would be?”  
“Of course!”  
“You would be too, you know.”  
“Dean, do you want children?”  
“I-” Dean’s voice faltered, his hand clenching tighter around Cas’.  
“Do you?”  
“Yeah, I would someday.”  
“Someday? Why not soon? Around now is probably the best time.”  
“Cas, do you want children?”  
“Yeah. I think I do.”  
“What gender, or do you have a preference?”  
“Any, as long as they’re ours.”  
“I agree.”


	62. 31. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave it there, could I? Have some fluff to end this off. Yes, this is the end. Thanks to all of you for sticking with me, reading this as I grew as a writer and all that sentimental stuff. I'll admit, I'll be glad to not have the commitment every day but I'll definitely miss it, and you guys :)

“Push me daddy!” Mary squealed as Dean walked over to the swing she had decided to swing on. He gently started pushing the swing forward, the girl gaining momentum as the swing grew higher. Cas watched from beside the sand pit, smiling broadly as his husband pushed their daughter on the swing. Mary’s blonde hair swung around her shoulders as the swing swung back and forth.  
“Hey, come over here Cas,” Dean called. Castiel grinned and walked over to where Dean was standing, taking his hand and watching the swing.  
“These days are my favorites,” Cas smiled. Dean nodded agreement, squeezing his hand.  
“Sometimes I think back and just wish my dad had done this once or twice. We had Bobby, but our dad should’ve-” Dean said quietly, his voice choking at the end.  
“It’s alright Dean, we have Mary now and we can do everything to make sure she has the best childhood she could,” Cas whispered, pulling Dean in for a hug. Mary laughed away on her swing which was bumping into Dean and Cas as they hugged, so Cas grabbed it and stopped it. He picked her up in a hug, keeping Dean’s hand in his.  
“Daddy! Over there!” she cheered. Cas grinned and pulled Dean along with them, towards the slides.  
“C’mon daddy, we’re gonna slide!” Cas laughed. Dean smiled and followed Castiel and Mary towards the slides. The young girl climbed the ladder and hopped down the yellow plastic.  
“Wheee!” she shouted. Cas caught her at the bottom and swung her in a circle and towards Dean.  
“I love you Cas, I love you Mary,” Dean smiled after they got there.  
“I love you too daddy!” Mary beamed, reaching for Dean, who took her in his arms.  
“I love you too, Dean,” Cas smiled. Dean nodded, leaning in and kissing him lightly over Mary’s head.  
“Let’s go out to dinner,” Dean suggested. Castiel nodded, and they walked back to the Impala. They ate at a family diner, getting greasy cheeseburgers and fries before driving home and falling asleep, Mary in her bed and Dean and Cas snuggled together in theirs.


End file.
